Cuando ya no te esperaba
by SolCullen1
Summary: Cuando tienes diecisiete años crees tener el mundo en tus manos: te sientes poderoso, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa; más aun, si estás enamorado. Asimismo lo creía Edward Cullen, hasta que un día, de manera trágica e inexplicable, su mundo se derrumbó a pedazos; pedazos que recogería una perseverante y decidida joven cuando él ya no lo esperaba…
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Cuando ya no te esperaba**

**Prólogo**

Edward miró por última vez su imagen frente al espejo. Iba impecable, como siempre, enfundado en unos de sus múltiples trajes de riguroso y elegante negro. La camisa tan ébano como su corbata y zapatos, guindada en sus puños, por unos elegantes gemelos de platino. Pasó una mano por su cabello, gesto tan de él y a la vez cansino. Estaba harto. Era tan joven y estaba agotado de esta vida de mierda que él mismo se había creado.

Una sonrisa cínica y ladina atravesó por sus labios, al contemplarse perfecto, según los cánones preestablecidos. Suspiró pesado, él lo sabía, aquella perfección no era más que un vil reflejo, tan vil y burdo como la vida misma, pero a la vez, engalanado con un toque maestro que era malditamente correcto.

Correcto para mantener ocultos la vorágine de sentimientos que lo carcomían desde ya, siete años. Así era mil veces mejor y por nada del mundo cambiaría, era un maldito egoísta, él lo sabía, sin embargo, no le importaba. Desde ese fatídico y luminoso día de verano su vida nunca más volvió a ser la misma, su brillante futuro se convirtió en nada más que oscuridad.

Salió de su habitación dando grandes zancadas rumbo a las escaleras, intentando ―dentro de lo posible― que sus pasos no hicieran eco en el cuadriculado piso de mármol, no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera, pero por lo visto, esta noche, nuevamente no tendría éxito…

—¡Señor, Cullen! ¡Señor, Cullen! ¡Por favor, espere!

Lo llamó con desesperación aquella mujer que detestaba y se le hacía repulsiva a la vista, solo la aguantaba porque no le quedaba más remedio. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres como ella habían desfilado por la casa, algunas que ni siquiera habían durado un día y, con mucha suerte, recordaría sus rostros y sus nombres.

Para él, todas ellas solo eran un mal necesario ―sin contar las innumerables veces, que más de alguna intentó enredarse con el señor de la casa, sin un buen resultado―, además de exorbitantemente caro.

A pesar de que los llamados de la mujer eran apremiantes, Edward no les prestó atención, continuó bajando las escaleras con sus largas piernas con rapidez, pretendiendo que la mujer que corría a sus espaldas intentando darle alcance y suplicándole que se detuviera, no existía. Simplemente, parecía no escuchar.

Esfuerzos inútiles por cierto, Zafrina, bien sabía ―aunque nada perdía con intentarlo― que como todas las noches, su huraño jefe no prestaría atención a sus ruegos. Era un hombre frío y sin corazón, tanto, que había ocasiones en que imaginaba que aquel músculo al cual, a la usanza romántica se le adjudica cómo el amo y gestor de nuestros sentimientos, era del más duro y gris de los granitos, ya que jamás dejaba entrever una gota de ternura o compasión por la triste situación que acontecía en esa enorme y fría casa. No dejaba de parecerle increíble que un hombre tan joven, guapo y exitoso como él, estuviese inmerso en tal grado de amargura.

Cuando Edward llegó al recibidor del opulento inmueble ―con más aires a museo, que de casa―, le dio alcance y tomándolo del brazo lo detuvo.

—Señor, por favor… —rogó jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Pero Edward, como todas las noches no se compadeció, todo lo contrario, la miró con desprecio, fulminándola con su penetrante e intimidante mirada, por osar siquiera a tal atrevimiento. Luego, espetó con voz gélida―: ¿Qué es lo que desea, Zafrina?

La mujer, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, no se amilanó frente a esas dos verdes esmeraldas, más parecidas a dos icebergs, que la fulminaron con la mirada. Se irguió orgullosa, en su metro ochenta de altura ―mujer alta, gracias a su ascendencia Amazona― y le hizo frente al metro noventa que la contemplaba con desdén desde arriba.

—Lo mismo que todas las noches señor…―soltó atrevida examinando las expresiones de su patrón, que por un segundo parecieron suavizarse, lo que la animó a continuar―: Me preguntaba si esta vez, usted podría…

—No —la cortó de forma brusca y para nada cortés, no quería escuchar el mismo discurso otra vez—. Ya le he explicado varias veces que no tengo tiempo para esas estupideces, soy un hombre muy ocupado. Ahora si me disculpa, se me hace tarde. Buenas noches.

Giró sobre sus talones dejándola clavada en el lugar, sintiéndose el peor desgraciado del mundo, pero jamás sedería a sus peticiones. Anne era su tormento diario y no tenía pensado flaquear a sus encantos. Era la maldita sombra que no le permitía avanzar y dejar atrás, sus tortuosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas, después de un merecido descanso de la escritura, aquí estoy contenta comenzando esta nueva historia que lleva más de dos años en mi mente. Les doy la bienvenida a mis fieles lectoras de siempre y a las nuevas hermosas que se vayan sumando a esta aventura. Como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios, criticas ¡o lo que sea! ¡Espero les guste!

Las quiero

Sol


	2. Capítulo 1: Dolorosos Recuerdos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación en otra página y también su adaptación. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Canción del Capítulo:**

"**Heaven" Bryan Adams**

**Capítulo 1: Dolorosos Recuerdos**

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —saludó el chofer con amabilidad, apenas vio a su jefe aparecer en el porche de entrada.

Se irguió de un salto de la negra, carrocería de la limusina donde estaba apoyado, y corrió a abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo para él.

—Buenas noches, Paul.

—Hermosa noche para ir al Ballet, ¿no cree? —afirmó sonriente, como siempre, lo que originaba que Edward en algunas ocasiones se preguntara, como es que lo hacía para mantener de manera constante ese fabuloso estado de ánimo.

«¿Comerá todos los días una buena dosis de alegría?», pensó mordaz, no obstante contestó—: Sí, tú lo dices…

Su voz, monocorde y se encogió de hombros en un gesto adolescente, el que salía a relucir muy pocas veces de donde él lo había guardado ―o más bien asesinado―, cuando de manera horrible y abrupta, se había visto obligado a crecer.

Ésta noche, sus intenciones no podían ser más distantes que ir al Ballet.

Era época de navidad y, al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, Edward la aborrecía; una fría y blanca navidad, creyó recibir la mejor noticia de su vida. Sabía que no sería fácil, sin embargo, no pudo evitar construir sueños, albergar esperanzas, ilusiones que abruptamente se derrumbaron como un frágil castillo de naipes, ni en sus peores o más tortuosas pesadillas imaginó que la alegría y el amor que inundó en ese momento su juvenil corazón, solo se convertiría en desdicha. Por ende, ahora después de tantos años, sólo le apetecía sentarse en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la cocina, perderse en los copos de nieve que convertían en un blanco manto el césped del jardín, fumar un cigarrillo y ahogar sus recuerdos en Jack Daniel's, con la esperanza puesta en que éste, lograría borrarlos de su mente finalmente.

Cosa que sabía, era imposible.

Conjuntamente, había una situación que equiparaba el nivel de tortura y que era el motor que lo movilizaba ésta noche: los reproches que tendría que soportar de su madre, si es que llegaba a ausentarse del tradicional Cascanueces. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, tampoco quería defraudar a Alice, sabiendo que para ella su presencia en su debut como solista, era mucho más que importante.

—¿Dónde la señora, Irina? —preguntó Paul, cuando Edward se sentaba en el confortable sillón de cuero.

—Sí —confirmó sin interés alguno.

El chofer cerró la puerta negando con la cabeza.

Él, así como todo el batallón de empleados que trabajaba en la casa, no entendía por qué su joven patrón se negaba a ser feliz, teniendo en apariencias, todo a su alcance para lograrlo. Nadie sabía con certeza que es lo que le había pasado, solo meras e inexactas suposiciones. Si bien, aquel chico de cabello fiero y de mirada fría como el hielo, no era un mal jefe, signo que algo de bondad quedaba en su interior, a veces su arrogancia era exasperante y a la vez asfixiante.

La limusina comenzó a avanzar con lentitud abriéndose paso por las calles atestadas de autos de París. Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de cuero y su mirada, vacía se perdió a través del cristal polarizado, observando la única pasión de su vida, la hermosa arquitectura de «La ciudad de la luz». Sonrió ante tamaña ironía. Vivía en la ciudad de la luz y sentía que no tenía ni el más mísero haz luz en su desgraciada existencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado espantar de esta forma, los recuerdos que por estos días azotaban sin cesar su mente. Tomó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y resopló cansado.

«¿Es que acaso jamás lo podré olvidar?».

Como siempre, negó ipso facto a tal desdichada posibilidad e intentó dejar atrás sus negros pensamientos, para concentrarse en lo que le deparaba la noche.

Perdido en góticas cornisas y dinteles se preguntó en qué momento había accedido asistir ésta noche, amaba a Alice, ¿pero al Ballet? Era demasiado. Tenía la firme convicción que aquello era para hombres afeminados y maricas, y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera había algo o más bien «alguien», con que recrear la vista. Las bailarinas de Ballet, no llamaban en lo absoluto su atención; sólo veía cuerpos huesudos, escuálidos, más cercanos a la anorexia.

«Nada comparado con Irina», pensó y sonrió con perversión cuando imágenes nada decentes de ella y de él, cruzaron por su mente. De pronto su alicaído ánimo cambió y comenzó a sentirse más animado, convencido de que había sido una excelente idea pedirle que lo acompañara ésta noche. Reflexión egoísta a decir verdad y él lo sabía, sobre todo tomando en cuenta las implicaciones y sermones que le traería la imprudente invitación. Pese a ello, le pareció más excelente aun, que su calvo, regordete e impotente marido, hubiese tenido que salir en un repentino viaje de negocios, así él, podría gozar a su antojo de las atenciones sexuales de su amante por todo el mes.

El fastuoso vehículo, se detuvo ante la fachada de un elegante edificio frente a los campos Elíseos, al instante entró Irina, hermosa y ataviada de un vestido verde esmeralda que se ceñía a su espectacular figura como una segunda piel. Llevaba su rubio y ondulado cabello recogido en un elaborado moño, dos rizados mechones enmarcaban su ovalado y blanquecino rostro, su maquillaje perfecto, sus párpados tan verdes como su exquisito vestido. Para tristeza de ella, Edward no reparó en su esmero, él, simplemente pensó en tomar la tela y arrancárselo desde el escote por donde sobresalían aquellos redondos y erguidos montes para después poseer su cuerpo sin contemplación alguna.

Irina, se estremeció ante a su irreal belleza e intimidante figura —y como siempre le pasaba, como si de un poderoso imán se tratase—, cayó rendida a esa adictiva y fiera fragilidad. Sin reflexionarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward, atrapó sus labios en un beso voraz, colando sus dedos por aquel alborotado cabello —en esta ocasión prolijamente peinado—, y comenzó a restregar con insistencia su intimidad contra la de él.

—¿Me extrañaste, mi amor? —preguntó en un susurro necesitado, sin despegar sus labios de los de Edward. Con destreza desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, bajó la cremallera y coló una de sus manos dentro de las prendas.

A pesar del tremendo asalto por sorpresa y del insistente estímulo que la suave mano de Irina ejercía sobre su miembro, Edward no respondió. Ella sabía muy bien cuáles eran los términos de aquella relación, si es que así se le podía llamar. Solo era buen sexo, nada más.

Cuando la mujer intentó liberar la prominente erección de Edward, deslizando las prendas por sus caderas, él la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sin ninguna delicadeza a su lado, cerró el cierre de su pantalón y acomodó su ropa. Por mucho que tuviera ganas de poseerla, jamás llegaría al Ballet a juntarse con sus padres y su pequeña hermana oliendo a sexo. Quizás, era un desconsiderado, pero aun le quedaba algo de criterio.

Irina lo examinó ofuscada por la inusitada reacción y preguntó—: ¿Qué tienes, cariño? ¿Qué acaso no te satisfacen mis atenciones esta noche?

La mirada que le brindó Edward, fue gélida, brutal, mucho más que sus palabras…

—Primero, deja los estúpidos arrumacos y tiernos apelativos para los otros imbéciles con que te revuelcas, bien sabes, que eso no va conmigo. Segundo, ahora, no es el momento —contestó sin emoción, como si la mujer que iba sentada a su lado era un insignificante insecto el cual aplastar y nada más.

Edward dejó escapar un desconsolado suspiro y vista de nuevo viajó a través de los tintados cristales.

—Entiendo… —dijo Irina con desilusión e intentando revertir el contundente rechazo, atrevida agregó—: El niño bonito quiere comportarse, porque vamos con papi y con mami.

Palabras que engendraron la ira de Edward. No había nada que lo enfureciera más, que la gente tendiera a pensar, que era un hijito de papá y de mamá.

Controlando lo mejor que pudo el veneno de sus palabras, se giró hacia la mujer y la fulminó con la mirada. Sus feroces ojos verdes causaron que Irina se encogiera en el asiento cuando masculló—: Guarda silencio mujer, que esos rojos labios solo sirven para mamar vergas. Si me interesara tu opinión, te la habría pedido. Procura comportarte como la dama que se supone que eres y no me hagas pasar vergüenzas.

Luego, se volteó hacia la ventana, prácticamente dándole la espalda, para continuar con la vista clavada en la invernal noche, sin rastro de arrepentimiento frente a su soez comportamiento.

Irina, aunque herida, no tuvo el valor de contestar, sabía que parte de las duras palabras de Edward, eran ciertas. Era una descarada, una casquivana con clase, ya que el hombre sentado a su diestra no era su único amante. Una larga lista de especímenes masculinos habían pasado por sus sábanas desde que se había casado hace diez años —para salvar la empresa de su padre— con aquel hombre quince años mayor y que detestaba, Laurent Delaire. Sin embargo, de todos ellos, Edward era el único que había llegado a amar.

Le causaba un instinto de protección. Estaba convencida que bajo toda esa suntuosa parafernalia que lo rodeaba, y esos ojos fríos y fieros, había un hombre maravilloso. Quizá era ilusa y él, solo era un desgraciado más, como todos los hombres, pero tenía la convicción que de una forma u otra podría salvarlo. Con anhelo esperaba el día de poder acunarlo en su pecho y acariciar su cabello toda la noche, mientras como un indefenso bebé dormía entre sus brazos. Nunca había tenido ese privilegio, él jamás se quedaba, después de tomarla como un salvaje, encendía el cigarrillo de rigor, se vestía con rapidez y desaparecía sin siquiera despedirse con el mismo cigarro colgando de manera sexy en sus labios.

«¿Qué escondes en ese duro corazón, Edward?», reflexionó, vislumbrado de qué manera podría ganar el corazón del más joven de todos sus amantes. Levantó su mano con dedos temblorosos, para acariciar su brazo e intentar hacer las paces. Le pareció que casi pudo sentir el tibio calor emanando de su cuerpo y las suaves fibras de la elegante tela de su chaqueta, pero sus intenciones sólo quedaron en eso. Cerró los dedos enterrando las uñas en la palma, a ver si el dolor lograba aplacar sus impulsos, soltó un suspiro y dejó descansar su mano empuñada en su regazo, evitando así, un nuevo rechazo.

Continuaron el resto del camino sumidos en un completo silencio.

La negra limosina, se estacionó frente al Palacio de la Opera a las nueve de la noche en punto, Paul abrió la puerta del vehículo para ellos y cuando descendieron, Edward ayudó a Irina a ponerse su abrigo y le ofreció su brazo con ademán galante.

«Después de todo, aun soy un caballero», pensó para sí, mientras comenzaban a subir por las escalinatas de concreto. Una vez estuvieron dentro, una servicial joven vestida para la ocasión, les entregó el programa de la noche y comenzaron a caminar mezclándose entre los invitados.

La elite de Paris se había congregado esta noche en el Palacio Garnier, vistiendo sus mejores galas. Los hombres vestidos de riguroso smoking y las mujeres enfundadas en largos y vaporosos vestidos elaborados con interminables capas de seda, luciendo sus mejores joyas. El desfile de esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros y diamantes era impresionante.

Por el camino, Edward tuvo que saludar inevitablemente a muchos conocidos, procurando con todas sus fuerzas, ser amable y escueto; ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser un reconocido arquitecto y aquello, nadie mejor que él, sabía que se lo había ganado a pulso. Irina en cambio, sonreía fascinada y parecía disfrutar con cada persona que saludaba.

Con lentitud la pareja —entre formales y educados saludos, besos comedidos y firmes apretones de manos—, logró dirigirse hasta la imponente escalera de mármol blanco que llevaba hasta los palcos. Caminaron por los amplios y dorados pasillos opulentamente decorados. Frisos multicolores elaborados en mármol adornaban las murallas, columnas, querubines y estatuas de la mitología griega les iban dando la bienvenida a su acompasado andar, hasta que llegaron al reservado para familia Cullen.

Esme Cullen fue la primera en reparar en su presencia. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaron desbordantes de amor y alegre exclamó—: ¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Alice y Tanya, van a estar tan contentas…

Felicidad que se esfumó cuando articuló las últimas palabras, al ver por quien iba acompañado su primogénito ésta noche.

—Irina —saludó severa y le ofreció su mano como si le tuviese total y absoluta repulsión.

—Buenas noches, Esme ―Irina tomó su mano correspondiendo su saludo, sin siquiera darse por aludida por la seca bienvenida de la progenitora de su amado―. Encantada de verte de nuevo —dijo sonriendo ladina, su formalidad iba impregnada de sarcasmo.

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una significativa mirada, pero ninguna volvió a pronunciar palabra. La primera en romper la demoledora conexión fue Esme, y una sonrisa triunfal y zalamera se extendió en los labios de Irina. Soltó la mano de Esme, como quien suelta un guiñapo y contorneándose sensual se acercó al padre de Edward, posó sus manos delicadas y de largas uñas carmesí en cada uno de sus bíceps, y estampó un beso atrevido en la comisura de sus labios.

―Lo mismo digo por ti, Carlisle querido ―apuntó esta vez con sinceridad, la acidez de sus palabras se había desvanecido para el buenmozo y benévolo patriarca de los Cullen.

«Si no me quedo con el hijo, podría quedarme con el padre», pensó aventurera limpiando con el dedo pulgar el carmín labial de aquel beso fugaz, de donde había quedado estampado, contemplando sin ningún reparo a Carlisle Cullen. Sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su hijo, su pelo rubio adornado de canas en la sienes que le daban un aire macho y de sabiduría, los músculos aun fortalecidos, que sintió claramente bajo su fino traje.

―Buenas noches, Irina ―Carlisle correspondió el audaz saludo de la mujer y escondiendo una sonrisa, la tomó de sus manos y depositó un beso en el dorso de cada una de ellas.

Gesto caballeroso e inteligente, que le sirvió para escapar de manera educada de la incómoda, pero a la vez, halagadora situación. Cuando soltó las manos de Irina, contuvo el extraño impulso de rozar con la yema de los dedos ahí, donde ella lo había besado. Le parecía que aun podía sentir el cosquilleó de sus cálidos labios.

Esme le echó una mirada furibunda, como si le quisiese arrancar los ojos al ver su frescura y Edward, apretó los labios para no estallar en sonoras carcajadas. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que le había advertido a Irina que se comportara como una dama, disfrutaba por sobre manera ver como perdía los estribos su comedida y controlada madre.

«¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que mi padre es un santo?», se preguntó sospechando que sería una situación de nunca acabar, compadeciéndolo por tener que soportar sus ridículas escenas ―las únicas veces que se permitía perder la compostura―, cada vez que Esme se sentía amenazada.

—Madre…―la saludó acunando su rostro con ambas manos y depositando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, con la esperanza de distraerla y así, evitar arruinarle la velada a su padre.

Y gracias a Dios, el efecto fue el esperado. Esme de derritió en los brazos de su hijo, frente a la devota muestra de cariño.

―Papá…―le extendió la mano derecha y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Carlisle tomó de su mano y lo atrajo hacia él, para darle un rápido abrazo.

—Tiempo sin verte hijo, ya no pasas a ver a tu viejo a la oficina ―contestó sonriéndole agradecido y palmeando con afecto la espalda de Edward.

—Lo siento, papá. He estado muy ocupado…, nuevos proyectos… —contestó no queriendo dar mayores detalles y tomaron asiento en las butacas de terciopelo rojo.

—¿Las Vegas?

—Algo así…

—Edward, dedicas mucho tiempo a tu trabajo y poco para la familia. Últimamente solo vemos a Anne, que por cierto, no la has traído —Esme observó con dureza, reprochando de forma rotunda el comportamiento de su hijo, que actuaba como si Marie Anne no existiera.

«¿Tenía que arruinar mi noche? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en hablarme solo de ella, una y otra vez?», pensó Edward con desdén.

—No la traje porque es de noche, además de que sería una molestia revoloteando por todo el lugar. Ya sabes lo inquieta que es, tendría que estar preocupado todo el tiempo de ella y de que no se lance por el balcón. Así que con lo que a mí respecta, está muy bien durmiendo en su cama sin molestar, ya que eso es lo que le corresponde a una persona su edad —contestó hosco, sin dar espació para réplicas y no importándole en lo absoluto la mirada acusadora de Esme.

Incontables veces le había advertido que él, era el único que tenía derecho a tomar ese tipo decisiones. Decisiones que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza, de improviso y llenas de dolor gracias a las vicisitudes del destino. Destino, que se negaba a aceptar.

Esme, al contemplar la violencia de su respuesta, decidió no preguntar más, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. «Este muchachito aunque no le guste, me va a escuchar», pensó ofuscada, cada día que pasaba la desidia de Edward hacia su familia y las personas, iba en un claro y preocupante aumento.

La función estaba a punto de comenzar, los músicos de la filarmónica le daban los últimos retoques a sus brillantes y cobrizos instrumentos. La luz bajó tenuemente cuando Esme atacó otra vez, susurrando en el oído de su hijo—: ¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo eres capaz de traer a «ésta» mujer al Ballet y no a tu hija? ¡A ver a sus tías!

«Tanya, no es su tía», estuvo a punto de soltar con desprecio, pero prefirió callar a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría frente a un comentario de tan grueso calibre.

—Es temporada de navidad, es el Cascanueces. ¿Qué es lo que va mal contigo? —Esme recriminaba sus actos sin parar.

—Madre, no es el momento para…

—No, jovencito. No me importa, donde estemos. —Lo cortó—. ¿Hasta cuándo saldrás con mujeres casadas? Bien sabes, que ésta mujer no me gusta. No deberías andar liado con este tipo de mujerzuelas, Anne necesita…

—¡Nada! ¡No necesita nada, que no tenga ya! —gruñó enardecido, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo normal, incitando a que los ocupantes de los palcos aledaños se voltearan a mirar.

Pasó las manos por su cabeza indignado, alborotando su cabello pulcramente peinado —dejándolo apuntando en todas direcciones como usualmente lo llevaba—, Edward ya no soportaba escuchar ese condenado discurso una vez más. Millones de veces le había explicado a Esme, que la madre de Marie Anne sería una sola, y ya era hora que se convenciera de que no habría otra.

Abrió el programa con furia para zanjar el desagradable tema, también, para averiguar en qué momento saldría Alice a escena, que era la razón que lo movilizaba esta noche. Recorrió los nombres de las bailarinas, obviando el de Tanya, hasta que encontró el de su pequeña y amada hermana, como Clara, uno de los hijos del presidente del cuento. Sonrió con orgullo e inhaló y exhaló un par de veces expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones, sintiéndose algo más calmado, pensando que si esta noche tenía algo de suerte, su madre lo dejaría en paz y no volvería al ataque.

Su mirada, verde como el jade, se perdió unos instantes en la pintura que adornaba el techo del auditorio central y pensó exactamente lo mismo que llevaba pensando desde que tenía uso de razón: «horrible». Le parecía que desentonaba por completo con el glorioso teatro y con la impresionante lámpara de lágrimas que colgaba del techo.

Los destellos de luz que hacían los titilantes y labrados cristales, se reflejaron en sus ojos como si fueran momentos de bellos recuerdos, cuando todo en su vida era ilusión, futuro y amor…

_Con manos temblorosas y tímidas acarició la espalda de su amada, esta era la primera vez que tenía a una mujer desnuda entre sus brazos y estaba tan contento que creyó que iba a morir de felicidad, pletórico de que fuera ella, la primera mujer en su vida._

_Desde el primer día que Edward la vio aparecer por la puerta del laboratorio de química, con aquella aura angelical que irradiaba paz y felicidad, se enamoró de ella. De sus profundos ojos azules como el mar, de aquel sedoso cabello que brillaba como el sol o como las doradas espigas de maíz de la campiña; sus hermosas y brillantes hebras ondeaban con cada paso que daba y el flequillo que rozaba por su frente, hasta casi llegarle a los ojos, caía de manera divertida._

_Dejó de adorar sus rosados labios para comenzar a explorar con lentitud su cremosa piel. Fue bajando por su cuello, depositando húmedos, delicados e inexpertos besos, hasta que llegó al inicio del valle de sus pechos. Titubeante se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y admiró embelesado por unos momentos, el precioso y voluptuoso cuerpo de su novia._

—_Eres tan hermosa Lili, te amo… —le dijo en francés, con su corazón colmado de amor. _

_Ella amaba que le hablara en francés._

—_Y yo a ti, bebé. No tengas miedo, sigue —le sonrió dulce y lo alentó a continuar, acariciando con ternura su mejilla._

_Dudoso y con labios trémulos, tomó la delicada piel de sus pezones y succionó con cuidado de no hacerle daño a su tierna Lili. Edward sabía que para ella no era su primera vez, sin embargo, no le importaba. La amaba con toda el alma y en su adolescente corazón enamorado, aun con algunos destellos de niño, quería tratarla como solo ella se lo merecía, como una princesa._

_En respuesta a la azarosa caricia, de los labios de Lili escaparon suaves y sensuales gemidos que a Edward, le parecieron la mejor música del mundo. Primeros ardorosos suspiros, que lo volvieron loco y lo aventuraron a desear escuchar más, muchos más..._

_Entre ardientes y principiantes caricias, poco a poco fue posicionándose entre las piernas de su amada y cuando su sexo rozó tímido con el suyo, juntos se estremecieron en un férreo, pero tierno abrazo. _

—_¿Estás segura, princesa? —preguntó besando su frente y acarició el largo cabello de Lili, con su mano temblorosa._

_A pesar de las ansias que experimentaba, por un contacto más íntimo y que el silencioso palpitar de sus cuerpos entrelazados le indicaba le imperiosa necesidad de ambos sentían, se quiso cerciorar si podía continuar, no quería obligar a nada a su preciosa Lili._

—_Sí, bebé _―_contestó Lili jugueteando con su alborotado cabello_―_. Es lo que más quiero, quiero ser tuya por completo, por siempre… _

_Los ojos de la joven brillaron como dos estrellas fugaces al pronunciar esas palabras y unió con dulzura sus labios a los de Edward_

—_Hazme el amor, Edward —susurró._

_El juvenil corazón de Edward, latió emocionado golpeando incesantemente su pecho y pensó que jamás en la vida volvería a escuchar nada más hermoso que aquella confirmación._

_Ella se aferró a su delgada, pero definida espalda, que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse en la de un hombre, dejó un casto beso en su hombro, mientras Edward sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza, comenzó lento y suave a hacerle el amor._

_Mientras la embestía buscó sus labios creyendo que se derrumbaría, la sensación que lo embargaba era inexplicable, sentía que era algo similar como lanzarse al vacío en caída libre. Vértigo, adrenalina, nervios y mucho, mucho placer, que inexperto era incapaz de contener; y al estar perdido las profundidades de su cuerpo, sintió que su Lili sería la mujer que lo acompañaría para toda la vida. La amaba con locura._

—_Te amo —dijo Lili besando sus labios y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca, cuando Edward apoyó en un gesto tierno su frente sobre la de su novia, una vez que juntos tocaron el cielo con sus manos._

—_Y yo a ti, Lili. Por siempre…_

Los entusiasmados aplausos del público y golpeteo de la batuta del director de la orquesta sobre el atril donde descansaban las partituras lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, lejos de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, lejos de Lili…

* * *

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras, aquí finalmente le damos el vamos a la historia. ¿Qué opinan de este Edward? Algunas ya lo odian, denle un poco de tiempo al nene! Aún nos falta saber muchas cosas de él. ¿Dudas, consultas, reclamos?**

**Esta vez, tendremos muchas canciones viejas que inspiraran los capítulos. De la canción de este capítulo, pueden buscar el cover de "Boyce Avenue" que es hermoso. Bueno de todos modos dejaré el link, con los subtítulos correspondientes, en el grupo de fb.**

**Quiero expresar mi infinito agradecimiento por todos los RR que recibí el capítulo pasado a pesar de ser poquito. ¡Son las mejores! Bienvenidas a todas las lectoras a nuevas y millones de gracias por sumarse a esta nueva aventura y por agregarme en sus cuentas dentro de sus autoras favoritas. Para mis hermosas de siempre muchos besos!**

**Para la que quiera tengo grupo: Sol Cullen Fanfics, el link en mi perfil.**

**PD: por si alguna se lo pregunta, no tengo día para actualizar, ya que trabajo y tengo un marido demandante, pero lo que si prometo, es no dejarla votadas con la historia. Espero cada dos semana a veces menos, a veces mas, según como ande de tiempo.**

**Las quiere**

**SOL**


	3. Capítulo 2: Histeria

**Los personajes pertenecer en Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación en otra página y también su adaptación. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Canción del capítulo****:**

"**Hysteria" Def Leppard**

**Capítulo 2: Histeria**

Arriesgándose al descomunal y severo regaño por parte de _madame_ Delacroix, Alice, imposibilitada de contener su ansiedad, asomó sus verdes ojos, por la pequeña rendija que se formaba en la unión de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, que mantenían oculto el escenario del resto del anfiteatro. Su vista viajó de inmediato, al palco donde sabía que estaría su familia, pero el destello de las luces no le permitió ver absolutamente nada.

Se sentía pletórica, pero a la vez, muy nerviosa. Ésta noche esperaba demostrar que el papel que representaba, no había sido obtenido por buena obra del destino ―como cruelmente tuvo que escuchar―, sino gracias a infinitas horas de rigurosa disciplina y ensayo.

Su corazón golpeteó con fuerza contra su pecho, al evocar las cariñosas palabras de su hermano, cuando con desconsuelo lloró protegida entre sus brazos, mientras él, mordía su lengua en un pobre intento de contener su furia, contra quien despiadadamente había hecho sufrir a su hermana.

—No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie_, petit_. Sabes que tienes talento y eso, es lo único que importa…

Había susurrado en el tope de su cabeza, con sus labios enterrados en su suave y azabache cabellera.

―¡Alice! ―susurró Isabella, empinándose en la punta de sus pies y apoyando las manos en los delgados hombros de su amiga, para también intentar captar algo por entre medio de la ínfima rendija.

Alice, como acto reflejo dio un salto hacia atrás, que si no fuera gracias al extraordinario equilibrio de ambas, las dos hubiesen terminado sentadas en el piso con Alice encima de Isabella.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó aliviada, con la mano izquierda puesta en el corazón, como si de esa manera pudiese contener su enloquecida carrera.

―¿Pensaste que era la «nazi»? ―preguntó Bella, refiriéndose de forma despectiva a la directora artística del afamado ballet de París. Alzó una ceja divertida y contuvo una sonrisa.

—Shhh… ¡No las llames así! —La reprendió Alice en susurros—. Ya sabes que esa vieja tiene súper oídos.

Ambas amigas, en silencio sonrieron cómplices y miraron a su alrededor para cerciorarse que no les fuera a caer encima la reprimenda de la estresada _madame_ Delacroix. Para su buena suerte, solo estaban sus compañeros de reparto haciendo los últimos estiramientos y tomando su lugar correspondiente, para la inminente entrada al escenario; la función, solo estaba a unos minutos de comenzar.

—¿Buscabas a tu familia? —curioseó Isabella, preguntándose si es que su madre ya estaba sentada entre la multitud que esperaba expectante.

—A mi hermano —corrigió Alice, algo desanimada de que las luces no le permitieran ver nada y pasó sus manos alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su etéreo vestido, todo lo contrario al de Bella, que era un erguido y repolludo tutú.

—Oh, Alice…—Bella la intentó consolar, pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, cuando madame Delacroix se materializó a su lado como un espectro, ceñuda y verbalizando rápidas e inentendibles reprimendas en francés.

Ambas mujeres, como un rayo y sin esperar otro segundo, corrieron en direcciones contrarias. Alice, a tomar su lugar junto a Jasper, quien vestido como un impecable príncipe, la contemplaba desde lejos, tentado a interrumpir su conversación antes de que fueran descubiertas —cosa que evidentemente, fue demasiado tarde—, e Isabella por los pasillos interiores del teatro; su entrada no se llevaría a cabo hasta el segundo acto.

Entró a su camerino, cerró la puerta de un portazo, apoyó su espalda en la puerta, dejó escapar una profunda exhalación de alivio y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

«¡Uf, de la que me salvé!», pensó contemplándose en el rectangular espejo empotrado en la muralla enmarcado de refulgentes luces. Una sonrisa orgullosa, con cierto dejo de nostalgia, se extendió en sus labios frente a la imagen que el espejo le entregaba, aun le parecía increíble que esa joven fuera ella.

Repasó su elaborado tutú. Marfil, confeccionado de un intrincado bordado de hilos de oro, el pronunciado escote en v, que se unía a las volátiles mangas tipo mariposa. Su sonrisa se amplió, ella era el Hada de Azúcar.

Se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, acomodó la dedicada tiara que coronaba su trenzado moño, tomó una brocha de suaves cerdas y retocó su satinado maquillaje que lograba que su nívea piel, se asemejara a la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Un destello de antiguos recuerdos se instaló en su mente, mientras con prolijidad coloreaba sus mejillas. Su madre llevándola de la mano hasta el estudio de Ballet, cantando una melodía de su propia invención, en donde Isabella, vivía las más grandiosas aventuras. Su mano áspera, pero a la vez suave, cálida, asiendo con infinito amor la de su hija mientras ésta, brincaba a su lado evitando pisar las líneas de unión del pavimento; infantil juego, que repetían a diario. Inocente para Bella en esa época y necesario para Renée, quien, ocultando su dolor, le cantaba a su hija intentado de esta forma, que ella olvidara las atrocidades que acontecían cada tarde en su casa.

Y su padre…

—No —negó con vehemencia y empuñó con fuerza el mango de la brocha en su mano, con su vista sumergida en sus mismos ojos, ahora, algo cristalinos.

Ésta noche, no se permitiría pensar en Charles Swan. Todo lo que era y hasta donde había llegado, este papel de solista —el primero—, solo se lo debía a su madre.

El eco de las vivaces notas de Tchaikovsky, llegaron hasta sus oídos, la obertura había comenzado. Cerró sus ojos y elevó una silenciosa plegaria al cielo, anhelando para Alice, buena fortuna —la que no le pudo desear cuando fueron interrumpidas— y que aquel misterioso y adorado hermano, estuviese ya sentado contemplándola orgulloso desde el público.

.

.

—¡Diablos! —Edward gruñó en un susurro imperceptible, para quienes lo acompañaban en el palco, ellos tenían centrada toda su atención en lo que en segundos se comenzaría a vivir sobre el plató.

«¿Qué me está pasando?», se recriminó mentalmente, restregó frustrado su rostro con sus grandes manos y sintió como una gota de sudor helado resbaló por su columna vertebral. Hace años que ya no era ese niñito de diecisiete, tonto, enamorado y sentimental; le aterrorizaba hasta la médula, solo imaginarlo. «¡Mierda! ¡Estoy jodido, más que jodido! ¡Por qué lo tenía que recordar!».

Decidido a sumergirse en unos buenos litros de alcohol, que le permitieran olvidar por algunas horas toda esa mierda que lo agobiaba, se paró de golpe, necesitaba imperiosamente arrancar de aquel lugar. Poco le importaba si Irina lo quería acompañar, sólo necesitaba no volver a pensar nunca más; no en ella, nunca más en ella.

Pero no alcanzó a dar, una mísera zancada. Esme apresó su muñeca izquierda con fuerza y amenazó—: Ni se te ocurra —y casi como por acto de magia, la pequeña Alice apareció en escena y algo en su interior le dijo que no podía ser tan cabrón. Su hermana, no tenía la culpa de sus miserias.

Le aplaudió con frenesí, tomó asiento e intentó concentrarse en la Alice, a fin de cuentas para eso había asistido al ballet.

Alice Cullen salió a escena con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, como ríos de fuego alojados en sus venas. Diminuta y elegante se irguió en la punta de sus pies y con un refinado movimiento de brazos, se dio vuelo para girar casi flotando sobre su propio eje, luego, besó en la mejilla a un bailarín que interpretaba en la historia el papel de su padre. Mientras danzaba alrededor del inmenso árbol de navidad —enclavado justo al centro de la escenografía— se permitió dar una fugaz mirada al palco donde sabía que estaba su familia. Sonrió extasiada al cruzar aquella mirada de complicidad con su querido hermano.

Edward le regaló una cálida sonrisa, aquella que solo le dedicaba a unos pocos, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido blanco, rodeado de un cinto celeste y peinada con una coleta, asemejándola a una angelical niña. Su hermana bailaba por el escenario destellando la pasión que sentía por el arte de la danza, sus movimientos naturales —como si no hiciera ningún esfuerzo— y una risa sincera estampada en sus labios. Estaba orgulloso de ella, Alice también se había ganado ese puesto a pulso.

En el escenario, la clásica obra comenzó a desarrollarse con completa naturalidad, en perfecta armonía danzaban los bailarines, al son de violines, flautas, violonchelos y los demás instrumentos, pero para Edward al cabo de un cuarto de hora, comenzaron a parecerle nada más que rápidos manchones. Estaba aburrido, muchas veces había visto ya el Cascanueces, éste, era la infinita tortura a la cual era sometido desde que era pequeño en época de navidad.

Todo era completamente monótono cuando Alice no era la participante principal de la escena, y no es que no le importara Tanya, pero la verdad admirar como bailaba, no le llamaba en lo más mínimo la atención. Ni siquiera se había percatado del rol que le había tocado representar, aunque estaba seguro que aquello mil veces lo había tenido que escuchar. Qué decir de las otras bailarinas, por más que intentaba encontrarlas atractivas, le seguían pareciendo esqueléticas y sin gracia, por lo que los últimos quince minutos del primer acto se encontró muy entretenido perdiéndose en el impresionante escote de Irina.

Cuando el primer acto terminó, salieron al vestíbulo por una copa de champagne a la conversación solapada, engreída y sin gracia de la sociedad de París.

Irina continuaba disfrutando de la situación muy regia colgada del brazo de Edward, conversándole coqueta a Carlisle bajo la furibunda mirada de Esme y Edward, estaba distraído en los ribetes del rosado piso de mármol que de pronto le comenzaban a parecer de lo más interesantes.

―Edward, cariño ―lo llamó Irina, tirando con suavidad de su brazo, al ver que Edward no se movía a pesar de que el comienzo del segundo acto había sido anunciado.

Extrañada de su ensimismamiento, la mujer examinó la postura de su joven amante: los hombros, algo encorvados, restándole centímetros a su impresionante estatura, de sus hermosos ojos verdes se había escabullido la usual fiereza, relucían nostálgicos, dejaban entre ver un profundo y lacerante dolor.

Dolor que Irina, muchas veces había tenido el privilegio o la desventura de presenciar. De inmediato se contrajo su corazón.

―¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó acariciando su angulosa mandíbula con cautela, ya que sabía que cualquier atisbo de una relación más íntima entre ellos causaría la furia de Edward.

Su preocupación aumentó al notar que el joven estaba extremadamente pálido, además de frío.

—No —se apresuró en contestar Edward, procurando ocultar sin éxito su alicaído estado de ánimo.

Pero, ¿qué le podría decir? ¿Qué los recuerdos de un pasado mejor le roían el alma? ¿Qué se había convertido un muerto en vida desde que no estaba Lili? Nada, nada de lo que dijera sanaría su corazón y nada de lo que dijera, lo ayudaría a escapar del tormento en que se había convertido su vida. Mucho menos quería su compasión; que sintieran pena hacia su condición, era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar.

—Vamos —la instó a subir las escaleras, lamentado que Irina haya visto aquel quiebre en su dura fachada.

Quiebre que sellaría a fuego, para guardarlo junto con todas aquellas imágenes, las cuales tenía prohibido si quiera conmemorar. Jamás debía volver a aflorar su debilidad.

Más bien, intentó desviar la atención de Irina —y la de su mente que al parecer ésta noche tenía vida propia—, rosando caricias incendiarias en el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer y susurrándole palabras para nada decentes. Promesas lujuriosas, candentes, para las cuales su amante reía coqueta, sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía con el más mínimo roce de los labios de Edward en su piel. Risas, que al contrario de Edward, ocultaron a la perfección su aflicción o más bien la conmoción que siempre le producía ver aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que poseía por ojos, inundadas de tristeza.

Tristeza que la llevó hacer una promesa. No importaba si jamás conseguía el corazón de aquel hombre que adoraba, que era lo más probable, aquel joven con mirada fría y rostro de ángel, no necesitaba una mujer que estuviera tan rota, tan vivida como lo estaba ella, necesitaba alguien que le diera luz a su vida. Edward merecía ser feliz e Irina, le ayudaría a lograrlo.

Los amantes, aún riendo irrumpieron en el palco, de inmediato fueron fulminados por la mirada furibunda de Esme, sin embargo, no le prestaron atención. Tomaron asiento, Irina aun manteniendo el enlace de sus brazos, acariciando de manera casi imperceptible con la yema de sus dedos, los hercúleos bíceps de Edward. El telón nuevamente se abrió y el segundo acto comenzó.

.

.

Isabella contemplaba desde uno de los costados del escenario, como se desarrollaban a la perfección, cada una de las distintas escenas del Cascanueces: la danza española, china, árabe y rusa, habían sido interpretadas de manera sublime. Y ahora, mientras sus compañeros de reparto danzaban al son del vals de las flores, momento que anunciaba su inminente entrada al escenario, el golpeteo inclemente de su corazón contra su pecho, la hizo creer que no iba ser capaz de contener tal emoción. Inhaló y exhaló profundo, intentando concentrarse solo en su respiración, ya que la exaltación y el nerviosismo comenzaban a apoderarse de todos su sentidos.

Entre _arabesques_ y _grand jetés_, escudriñó con sus ojos marrones a través del escenario para buscar a Riley, quien debería estar enfrentándola —esperando para ingresar al plató—, en la misma posición que ella se encontraba. Creyó saltarse dos latidos del terror que le provocó, comprobar que su pareja de baile no estaba. Dos palpitaciones, que dieron el pie a una nueva y enloquecida carrera, cuando dos grandes y fuertes manos, con delicadeza cubrieron sus ojos y unos labios rozaron su mejilla.

—Madame Delacroix —susurró Bella en advertencia y contuvo una sonrisa, al tener la certeza de quien era.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo hermosa que estás… —contestó Riley, sin tomar en cuenta las aprensiones de Bella—…y no podía salir al escenario sin antes decírtelo.

—Riley...

Isabella volvió a advertir, presta a quitar las manos del joven de sus ojos, pero su advertencia, se desvaneció en el aire así mismo como se evaporó Riley, nuevamente susurrando «hermosa». Esta vez, Bella se permitió esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

En esta nueva vida que había decidido vivir, era libre, atrás habían quedado los viejos dolores del pasado. Así se lo había prometido a su madre, Renée, nada le impediría ser feliz, ningún rencor mantendría en su corazón. Esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir y, a pesar que muchas personas podrían pensar que Isabella tuvo una infancia desafortunada, su madre siempre abnegada y positiva, le había enseñado que las duras experiencias solo eran un impase en la vida, que ella, Isabella Marie Swan, estaba destinada para algo mil veces mejor. Ella debía vivir intensamente el amor, un amor loco, delirante y apasionado, para tener la dicha que pocos tienen, de llegar a sentir la felicidad de manera tan intensa, que es capaz de llegar a estremecer el alma.

Quizá, había llegado el momento de dejar a su corazón experimentar ese loco y apasionado amor. Aun con la sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios, abrió sus ojos y estos de soslayo buscaron a su galante pretendiente, quien, vestido con un leotardo carmesí ―que abrazaba su impresionante complexión como una segunda piel―, desapareció doblando a la izquierda dirigiéndose a la otra ala del escenario.

La sonrisa de Isabella se amplió atrevida, al fijarse en aquellos firmes y redondos músculos de su trasero. Una carcajada casi infantil escapó de sus labios, ante los pensamientos fugaces y nada decentes que viajaron por su mente, que provocaron que el rosado colorete de sus pómulos se acentuara dos tonos.

«Y por algún extraño designio del destino, no es gay», pensó para sí, mientras un cálido sentimiento se comenzaba a alojar en su corazón y sus castaños ojos, finalmente se encontraron con Riley, sonriéndole como un niño travieso, desde la posición donde primero lo había buscado.

El público estalló en aplausos y los bailarines que magistralmente habían interpretado el vals de las flores, se ubicaron por partes iguales flanqueando ambos lados del escenario despejando la pista central, momento que marcaba la entrada al plató de Bella y Riley.

Isabella inspiró profundo, dejó escapar el aire en una lenta exhalación y, con coraje y elegancia, a pesar de que los nervios la consumían, se obligó a dar el primer paso, el mismo que hizo su compañero de baile ingresando también al escenario, repitiendo sus movimientos como si fueran un espejo. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos pardos de Riley le terminaron de dar la seguridad que le faltaba, con una grácil reverencia su diminuta anatomía entró por completo a escena, los aplausos se volvieron ensordecedores y decidió dejarse llevar por la emotiva melodía.

Ya no había pasos de baile, piruetas que realizar o tiempos que contar, solo era ella fundiéndose con su danzar, en cada nota de cada romántico compás y acoplándose al hercúleo cuerpo de Riley, quien, con aquel toque fuerte pero delicado, la hacía sentir respetada y protegida.

«Riley, no me dejará caer jamás», pensó no solo en sentido profesional, mientras el joven la alzaba con sus brazos, sosteniéndola por la cintura en posición invertida, donde sus rostros y agitadas respiraciones se entremezclaban, donde la confianza en las firmes manos de su pareja lo era todo.

Apatía, esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección, la postura de la enorme y masculina humanidad de Edward, que descansaba en la mullida butaca de terciopelo. Miró la hora en su lujoso reloj de pulsera para distraerse en algo, él bien sabía, que después de la danza del Hada de Azúcar, pocos minutos quedaban para que finalizara el ballet y por fin terminaría su tortura.

Decidió centrar su atención en la pajera que parecía profesarse amor eterno en el escenario, solo para evitar que cuando Alice lo atormentara con la inclemente sesión de preguntas sobre cómo le había parecido la función, tener algo cuerdo que contestarle.

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes, interesados observaron a la bailarina. Le pareció abismalmente distinta a todas las mujeres que había tenido que contemplar ésta noche. Si bien, le seguía pareciendo flacucha y sin gracia ―aunque quizás ésta no lo era tanto―, aquella joven destellaba pasión en la mirada, un incandescente fuego centellando en sus ojos castaños acompañado de los sutiles y elegantes movimientos de un ángel.

Y Edward una sola vez en su vida, había sido hipnotizado por tal pasión…

Cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, inhaló y exhaló profundo en un pobre intentó de calmarse y tomó con dos dedos el puente de su nariz. Ésta noche, todo le recordaba a Lili.

Tenía terror de volver a abrirlos y que los recuerdos de su adorada Lili, continuaran atacando su mente con inclemencia, que esa pequeña mujer que bailaba como si tuviera ríos de fuego alojados en sus venas, terminara por traer a su mente aquella mañana que había prometido olvidar por siempre. Su cuerpo se estremeció de terror tan solo pensarlo, sin embargo, aquella fuerza, esa pasión que había extrañado día a día y noche a noche con demencia, desde hace ya seis años, era un maldito imán imposible de evitar.

Inhaló de nuevo con profundidad, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado y entre efusivos aplausos abrió sus orbes verdes, las cuales contemplaron letales a aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel, levitar ahora, en solitario por el escenario al compás de la celesta. Le pareció hermosa, delicada, pequeña y demasiado irresistible para su sanidad mental.

Creyó que si seguía admirándola, se iba a detener su corazón, volvería a ser un muerto en vida, como en el que se había convertido cuando Lili…

―No ―gruñó refregando su rostro con sus grandes manos y de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie.

―Edward, cariño, ¿qué…?

Irina quiso preguntar al presenciar semejante arrebato, pero su amante no le dio la posibilidad de terminar la frase, él ya había abandonado a toda velocidad el palco.

A grandes zancadas se encaminó hacia la salida, cada fuerte pisada que daba hacía eco en el cuadriculado piso de mármol. Bajó la imponente escalera del palacio de la ópera casi corriendo, desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa y soltó el nudo de la corbata, sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse.

El gélido aire de la noche de París lo recibió de golpe, sin embargo, fue un alivio. Respiró con desespero llenando de aire sus pulmones, como si realmente alguna vez le hubiese faltado el oxígeno.

Los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, levantó el rostro para que gélidas escarchas resbalaran por sus mejillas ayudando a aclarar sus pensamientos, y a ralentizar los latidos de su corazón.

―Soy un estúpido… ―murmuró iracundo tanteando el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta―… un sentimental marica…―se recriminó cuando encontró la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Tomó un cigarro con sus largos dedos, golpeó el filtro tres veces contra la caja, lo llevó a sus labios y le dio lumbre con el encendedor le había regalado su abuela Marie Anne. Aspirando una profunda calada guardó todo en el mismo escondite, poniendo especial cuidado en aquel preciado obsequio. Nuevamente elevó el rostro al cielo y expulsó el humo con lentitud haciendo dos argollas, al final de su larga exhalación.

Sus pensamientos divagaron en estos últimos y solitarios años.

Recordó cuanto le había costado rearmarse como persona y cuanto había luchado por cerrar aquellas heridas, que hasta el día de hoy a veces escocían y sangraban, porque Edward quizá podía engañar a su familia, a sus amigos y a las personas de su trabajo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que eran heridas latentes y abiertas, que lo seguirían torturando de por vida. Siempre sería un hombre defectuoso, un hombre roto.

Aun así, nada, ni mucho menos una insignificante muchacha que jamás en la vida había visto y, esperaba con desespero jamás volver a ver, iba a venir a quebrar la imagen de este impenetrable hombre que magistralmente había creado. Solo había sido un momento de debilidad, una inexplicable crisis de pánico, nada más.

Cuadró los hombros, le dio una última calada al cigarrillo con la vista aun en cielo disfrutando de la nieve, cuando una oscura tela apareció frente a él protegiéndolo de los húmedos copos que comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, y empapaban su broncíneo cabello y su impoluto traje.

—Vas a enfermar, cariño…—dijo Irina con voz suave, no edulcorada, solo con cautela, la mujer bien sabía que cuando él tenía esos extraños arrebatos, era mejor no interrumpirlo—. Además, ¿sales a fumar y no me invitas? —añadió esta vez, reprochándolo sensual, intentando suavizar la dureza de las penetrantes esmeraldas que la contemplaban.

Edward, no emitió palabra, sus reflexiones habían traído de vuelta al Edward de siempre: indiferente, duro, un impenetrable muro de hielo. Sólo miró a la mujer que lo contemplaba algo nerviosa, con sus ojos verdes cálidos y brillantes bajo el paraguas que sostenía Paul —el chofer— para ambos. Decidió mantener silencio y ser indulgente con aquella muestra de bondad que no supo cómo interpretar, en los ojos de Irina no había una gota de compasión, cosa que agradeció.

—Las flores para su hermana…—informó Paul sosteniendo en su mano izquierda un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Bien —aprobó Edward, tomó a Irina del codo y la guió para entrar al teatro—. Tráelas —masculló, dándole la espalada a Paul, quien intentaba seguir sus largos pasos, haciendo malabares con el paraguas y el ramo rosas, uno en cada mano.

.

.

Tras bambalinas todo era una locura, pletóricas exclamaciones, efusivos abrazos, besos, felicitaciones, gente y más gente; la primera función del Cascanueces, se había realizado con completo éxito. El público, extasiado, había aplaudido de pie y por largos minutos al joven y renovado elenco

—¡Eres una diva! —chilló jocoso Jacob Black, apretando a Bella con sus fuertes brazos contra su pecho—. ¡Una diva! ¡Te odio! —La apretaba más contra sí—. ¡Te robaste el corazón del público!

—¡Jake, no puedo respirar! —expresó Bella entre risas, devolviéndole el abrazo a su afeminado amigo―. Tú también estuviste hermoso y fantástico ―devolvió el cariño que Jacob le profesaba besando su mejilla.

―Que va…―dijo disminuyendo su agarré en el delgado cuerpo de Bella y se encogió de hombros―. Solo era una simple flor…

―Una hermosa y sexy flor…―lo animó Bella guiñándole un ojo.

―¿Tú, crees?

―Por supuesto, Demetri no dejó de mirarte cada vez que tuvo oportunidad.

―Oh…―musitó buscando con la mirada entre el mar de gente, al hombre que hacía delirar su corazón, luego, miró nuevamente a su amiga regalándole una sonrisa pícara y dijo―: Bueno, yo no soy el único que rompió corazones ésta noche señorita, ¿qué hay de Riley?

―¿Riley? ―contestó haciéndose la desentendida, pero el leve sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas la delató―. No sé, de que me hablas, Jake. ¡Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá!

Bella cambió abismalmente de tema, le parecía demasiado pronto para declarar sentimientos los cuales aún no era capaz de descifrar, tenía claro que Riley le gustaba mucho, pero nada más. Se elevó en la punta de sus pies buscando ansiosa a su madre entre el gentío ―hace seis meses que no la veía y la había extrañado con demencia―, preguntándose a la vez, dónde se había metido Alice. Todavía no podía saludar a su amiga, quien había sido la real estrella de ésta noche.

De pronto, sus castaños ojos se encontraron con la menuda figura de su madre, quien se veía algo perdida al comienzo del largo pasillo que llevaba a los camerinos; le pareció que las separaban millones de personas.

―¡Mamá! ―gritó emocionada y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas de felicidad―. ¡Mamá! ―gritó otra vez, alzando con desespero las manos al cielo para intentar captar su atención.

Pero Renée Dwyer no se percataba de los llamados eufóricos de su hija, estaba demasiado entretenida observando todo lo sucedía a su alrededor.

Isabella intentó hacerse espacio entre la gente, recibió nuevas felicitaciones, abrazos, besos que le impedían avanzar, pero también estaba feliz y complacida de recibir y de devolver los saludos. «Hermosa», «fantástica», «sublime», congratulaciones que llenaban su corazón.

―Perfecta…―susurró una conocida voz que la abrazó por detrás y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.

Bella al instante reconoció esas grandes manos, que venían acariciando su cuerpo por meses, el inolvidable roce delicado, respetuoso, pero a la vez fuerte, una sonrisa adornó sus rosados labios y se giró en sus brazos. Abrió la boca para agradecer las palabras, pero ellas quedaron estancadas en su garganta cuando Riley en un ataque de valentía, por la que venía rogando por meses y al parecer la euforia del momento le había brindado, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y musitó rozando sus labios—: Tú y yo, estuvimos perfectos. Somos perfectos…

—Perfectos…—repitió Bella azorada y buscando su voz del lugar en donde se había escondido, respondió—: Mi mamá…, me espera…

Se separó de él dando un paso hacia atrás, observando como Riley le sonreía y abrazaba a otra persona, se volteó a toda carrera sin reparar en los obstáculos de su loco camino, camino que fue bloqueado por un alto, duro y musculoso muro enfundado de Armani.

—¡Auch! —exclamó Isabella, rebotando en el hercúleo pecho y antes de que cayera al piso, dos fuertes, extraños, pero cálidos brazos la apresaron.

El abrazador calor del cuerpo del alto hombre contra el de ella, la hizo estremecer. Temblorosa, levantó el rostro para mirar al desconocido carcelero. Sus ojos brillantes y marrones con lo primero que se encontraron fue con una sexy manzana de Adán, luego, con una masculina y angulosa mandíbula, pulcramente afeitada y cerrada con gesto severo. Después un varonil perfume embriagó todos sus sentidos.

—Perdón —musitó sintiendo como sus rodillas perdían fuerza, al mirar por primera vez el hermoso rostro de ángel, que la contemplaba con los ojos mas verdes, penetrantes y fieros que había visto en su vida. Mirada radioactiva, enmarcada por dos broncíneas, pobladas y ceñudas cejas, y por largas, espesas y curvilíneas pestañas.

«A esto se le llama tener suerte», Edward pensó sardónico, examinando con atención como se disculpaba con voz dulce e inocente, el pequeño demonio culpable de sus renovadas pesadillas, enjaulado entre sus brazos.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias que su cercanía le traería más tarde, se permitió contemplar a la muchacha por unos momentos…

Era joven, increíblemente hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón, sus labios rosados y llenos que invitaban a comérselos a besos, su nariz respingona y aniñada, que desde esa cercanía podías observar unas coquetas, simpáticas y casi imperceptibles pecas. La tiara que llevaba prendada en su brillante y castaño cabello lograba que se asemejara a una princesa. El adictivo calor que emanaba su diminuto cuerpo fundido al de él, su delicioso perfume…

Y sus ojos…

Esos demoledores ojos castaños que lo hacían estremecer, esos malditos imanes, llenos de luz, llenos de vida, llenos de pasión…

«No», negó con vehemencia, sin poder dejar de contemplarla.

Ya había caído una vez embrujado de la misma forma y para él, todos esos sentimientos eran sinónimo de destrucción, por lo que en un acto involuntario, la apartó de su cuerpo como si Isabella fuera la misma peste. El brusco e inesperado movimiento hizo que Bella cayera sentada al piso.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó incrédula de lo que había pasado, luego, fulminándolo con la mirada gruñó—: ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa idiota?!

Edward la contempló irguiéndose por completo, malicioso alzó una de sus pobladas cejas al escuchar como lo había llamado y soltó con innecesaria crueldad―: No sabía que la función de ésta noche, era el torpe pato feo que nada en el pantano... Yo estaba seguro que era el Cascanueces.

—¡Me votaste!

Reprochó la joven —obviando que la había llamado «fea»—, sin comprender como es que aquel hombre que la había sostenido tan protectoramente entre sus brazos, después la haya empujado hacia el piso como si ella fuera una enfermedad mortal.

—Arrugas mi traje…—se justificó Edward alisando engreído las arrugas inexistentes de su chaqueta, y una sonrisa devastadora y coqueta se extendió por sus apetecibles labios—. Además, ¿no se supone que debes tener mejor equilibrio que el resto de las personas? Quién iba imaginarlo… Una bailarina con dos pies izquierdos…

Isabella pestañeó unos segundos perdida en la sensual y peligrosa sonrisa que la desafiaba, y en la aterciopelada voz que comenzaba a carcajearse de ella con descaro.

—Estúpido…—masculló Bella y negó con su cabeza, para salir de su embotamiento.

Se puso de pie, sacudió el faldón de su tutú y apretó los puños con fuerza a sus costados, conteniendo las ganas de darle un buen guantazo para callar su presuntuosa boca, o jalar ese extraño y salvaje cabello que apuntaba en todas direcciones, hasta arrancárselo por ser un idiota.

«Es increíble como un hombre tan hermoso y con esa sonrisa de ensueño, pueda ser un completo saco de plomo», pensó bufando frustrada, presta a ir en busca de su madre y olvidar para siempre el desagradable encuentro, cuando sin preverlo, Edward dio la estocada final. Con una de sus grandes manos, quitó bruscamente a Isabella de su camino, pasó por su lado sin inmutarse de los insultos hacia su persona y guiñándole un ojo, dijo riendo guasón—: Adiós, pecosa…

Y sin rastro de culpa por como la había tratado, Edward continuó la búsqueda de su hermana tras bambalinas.

Irina estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, su suspicaz mente, aun no era capaz de procesar la escena que sus ojos habían contemplado. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido…

La desconocida chica que había chocado con ellos provocando que Edward soltara su mano, como él la había acunado en sus brazos, los segundos que había dedicado a contemplarla, como si no existiese nada más en el mundo que la pequeña bailarina vestida de tutú. ¡Ella lo había insultado! Y Edward, a pesar de que no había sido nada amable con ella, no pudo hacer más que reír para sus insultos, como si eso fuera posible en algún universo paralelo.

Un dejo de envidia se alojó en el corazón de Irina, que la hizo preguntarse qué es lo que tendría aquella mujer de distinto a todas las demás con las que acostumbraba a salir Edward o de ella misma, para que él le dedicara, aunque no agradable, tal atención. No es como si ella cumpliera con los cánones preestablecidos con que las elegía Edward: altas, rubias, voluptuosas…

Se colgó nuevamente del brazo de Edward y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, preguntándose si aquella chica, que ahora lloraba de felicidad abrazada a una menuda y rubia mujer, era la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes con respecto a su adorado y joven amante.

* * *

Hola mis hermosas! Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro de Bella y Edward? ¿Aun odian a Edward? ¿Lo odian más? No sean malas con mi nene que es tan lindo *_* ¿Dudas, consultas, reclamos? ¿Rewies? Amo las teorías de lo que le pasó a Edward, las he gozado una a una como no se imaginan.

Bueno nada más que decir por el minuto. Solo MILLONES DE GRACIAS, por la genial acogida!,Y por esperar a esta loca que a veces demora, pero cumple! ¡No imaginan lo feliz que estoy!

Les dejo millones de besos y hasta la próxima.

Grupo de Facebook: link en mi perfil

Millones de besos

Sol


	4. Capítulo 3: Mi credo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación en otra página y también su adaptación. ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Canciones del Capítulo**

"**My Belief" Yiruma**

"**I remember you" Skid Row**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Mi credo**

—Estás distraído ésta noche —susurró Irina, acercándose a Edward.

Con sus cuidadas uñas, acarició de forma ascendente la larga y marcada extensión de la columna vertebral del joven, hasta a enterrar los dedos en su broncíneo y suave cabello.

Edward, ni siquiera se inmutó con el tentador roce, continuó con la vista perdida a través de la ventana, tomó un largo trago de Whisky del vaso que sostenía su mano derecha y le dio una profunda calada al cigarro que sostenía en la misma.

Para Irina, fue inevitable perderse en su taciturna belleza...

Su imponente figura algo encorvada, su torso desnudo, los pantalones de su traje colgando de manera despreocupada y sexy sobre sus caderas, los tonificados músculos que se tensionaban en su abdomen y espalda ―gracias a la postura―, sus delgados y hercúleos brazos... Sublime, tan hermoso, que en la penumbra de la habitación y con su verde mirada perdida en la lontananza, Edward se le asemejó a un ángel caído, un ángel de alas rotas.

«¿Por qué estás tan triste?», fue la pregunta que pasó por su mente al contemplar su indomable fragilidad, pregunta que no tuvo el valor de elaborar.

La mirada de Irina, también se perdió a través de los altos ventanales franceses de la habitación, la nieve continuaba cayendo copiosamente, convirtiendo la negra noche, en una noche teñida de plateado. Sus pensamientos viajaron al primer momento que vio al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado.

Ese día —hace ya dos años—, le había tocado cumplir el papel de devota y fiel esposa acompañando a Laurent, a una importante premiación del ámbito en que se desarrollaban los millonarios negocios de su vejestorio marido. A un arquitecto, de la firma constructora asociada a la de él, se le había otorgado el premio Pritzker, importante galardón, ―si es que no, el más― que premia la creatividad, talento y la contribución de la obra del arquitecto honrado a la humanidad. Acontecimiento que Irina, no podía encontrar más tedioso, sin embargo, no increpó la orden de su esposo, para eso se había casado con él, para ser una «mujer florero» y mientras Laurent, le permitiera tener todos los amantes que ella quisiera, Irina sabía que su deber era acompañarlo a la mentada premiación.

Así fue que, bajo el regocijo de todos los presentes de esa noche y la falsa empatía de Irina para todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, oyendo sin escuchar y riendo sin sonreír, el momento de premiar al honrado llegó. Lo que jamás pasó por sus más remotos pensamientos fue, que en ese preciso momento, la vida comenzaría a tener otro sentido para ella.

Ahí, parado en el podio y para el cual el público aplaudía de pie, no había un viejo más como ella esperaba, un decrépito vejestorio como su marido, si no que había un hermoso y demasiado joven hombre. «¡El arquitecto más joven en la historia en ganar el premio Pritzker!», se enteró cuando se dignó interesada a escuchar.

Fue amor a primera vista…

Imposible fue, no caer rendida a aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes que brillaban orgullosos, que dejaban entre ver que en aquel logro obtenido, había mucho más que un niño rico hijo de papá ganando un premio. Había esfuerzo, había dolor, había muchos más años de lo que su cuerpo y rostro de ángel representaba y detrás de esa sonrisa ladina, pudo ver la real, la tímida, la que le decía que a pesar de lo pletórico que se encontraba, pedía a gritos no ser el centro de atención de toda esa gente que eufórica le aplaudía.

De ese modo conoció a Edward y ahora dos años más tarde, poco y nada sabía del hombre que creía amar. Conocía su carácter duro y volátil, sus gustos, aunque solo los superficiales, como que marca cigarrillos fumaba o qué tipo de whisky le gustaba beber, su preferida posición sexual… Del corazón de Edward no conocía nada, solo sabía que tenía una hija de seis años, de la cual estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar.

Y el dolor…

Dolorosa nostalgia, reflejada en su atormentada mirada…, melancolía que Irina, no aguantaba un minuto más contemplar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería y poseída por un ramalazo de valentía que jamás tuvo antes, desesperada por ayudar a su joven amante de sus labios escapó―: Edward… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

Lo que como era de esperarse, fue un craso error.

Edward la enfrentó con violencia, se cernió sobre ella y con sus verdes ojos brillando letales en la penumbra de la habitación, con voz afilada amenazó—: Lo que sí, sé… —dio un paso adelante y bebió de golpe todo el whisky que quedaba en el vaso—… es que si quieres volver a verme —dio otro intimidante y felino paso, haciendo que Irina soltara un gemido y retrocediera hasta chocar con la cómoda que estaba a su espalda—, es mejor que cierres esa maldita boca, así dejas de preguntar estupideces y la comienzas a ocupar en lo que realmente eres buena…—dijo esto último dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo, tiró la colilla dentro del vaso, con brusquedad lo depositó sobre la cómoda, mientras con su mano izquierda con destreza comenzaba a desanudar los lazos de seda del albornoz que cubría la voluptuosa anatomía de la mujer.

Edward abrió la prenda y con sus ojos obscurecidos de lujuria, recorrió sin miramientos el cuerpo semidesnudo de Irina: sus pechos erguidos y llenos, su abdomen terso, su feminidad cubierta de una pequeña braga de seda negra. Sus grandes manos se posaron en los hombros de su amante para deslizar la sedosa bata por sus brazos, la cual cayó al piso, silenciosa y delicada, tal cual como lo era tela. Sus labios viajaron a apoderarse de una de las sonrosadas cumbres que sensibles esperaban por las impúdicas caricias y su mano derecha invadió sin previo aviso, ni permiso, las bragas, incitando el ya acalorado centro de la mujer.

―Edward…―gimió con devoción el nombre del hombre que la hacía perder la compostura, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por completo.

Tembló del terror que le producía solo imaginar un segundo de no verlo nunca más, pero por sobre todas las cosas, tembló de excitación. Esas duras y amenazantes palabras, acompañadas de ese andar felino, sus húmedos y sedosos labios que recorrían su piel, y esos largos, licenciosos y expertos dedos que sin tregua la estimulaban, eran su completa perdición.

Con la mente obnubilada de deseo, empero aun consciente de su error, sus suaves manos ávidas y expertas, buscaron el torso desnudo de Edward. Con la yema de los dedos jugueteó con el vello de su pecho para luego, descender por el abdomen acariciado con sus uñas hasta encontrarse con el cinto del pantalón. Complacería a «su hombre» como a él tanto le gustaba, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que le perdonase su imprudente error.

Desabotonó con premura el botón del pantalón, deslizó el cierre acariciando toda la extensión de la dura y ya preparada masculinidad, ganándose roncos gemidos con esa simple acción, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas para comenzar a satisfacerlo con sus labios, cuando algo inesperado pasó:

—No…

Fueron las palabras que escaparon como un aterciopelado susurro de los labios de Edward, las cuales no estaba completamente segura de haber escuchado. La confirmación llegó, cuando una enorme mano acunó una de sus mejillas, le levantó el rostro y repitió—: No.

Irina, estaba estupefacta, tanto como Edward, quien ni siquiera comprendía con certeza los motivos por los cuales la había detenido. Tal vez, una pisca de remordimiento comenzaba a latir dentro de su despiadada consciencia. Ésta noche —más que en otras ocasiones— se había comportado como un verdadero mal nacido con Irina y ella menos que nadie, tenía la culpa de los acontecimientos del pasado que lo atormentaban y no lo dejaban vivir. Menos aun, era la culpable de que se atravesaran en su camino esos apasionados ojos marrones, como si fueran un mal presagio del destino. Malditos ojos, que su mente no dejaba de rememorar una y otra vez, en todas sus facetas: deslumbrados, asombrados, asustados, enfurecidos. ¡Y como le gustaron enfurecidos!

Cerró los párpados con fuerza intentando ahuyentarlos. Era irracional, una locura, tan solo fueron unos ínfimos segundos donde se permitió perderse en esa achocolatada mirada y le parecía que se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Necesitaba imperiosamente olvidarla, tanto como necesitaba olvidar a Lili, tanto como deseaba olvidar todo.

Todo.

Desesperado por unos minutos de tranquilidad, de un rápido y violento movimiento volteó a Irina, con la mano derecha barrió al piso todo lo había encima de la cómoda y obligó a la mujer a apoyar su torso desnudo en la cubierta de ésta. Terminó de despojarse de sus ropas, arrancó las bragas de Irina de un brusco tirón, la tomó con ambas manos de las caderas ―no sin antes preocuparse de la debida protección―, clavó sus largos dedos en la sensible carne y comenzó a poseerla con frenesí, con rudeza; de ésta forma, era como ella más disfrutaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, embestida tras embestida, rindió su mente y su cuerpo al placer carnal; abrasadora profanidad que le brindaría el ―aunque efímero― anhelado olvido. Ya no existía la mujer junto a él, que con cada poderosa arremetida gemía suplicando por más, ni su pequeña hija esperándolo en casa, no existían los dolores del ayer, las responsabilidades del trabajo, sus padres, Lili… Solo era Edward, el joven descorazonado que por unos instantes, se permitía sentir.

Una última y dura estocada acompañada de un ronco gruñido y se dejó ir, permitiendo que el abrasador y placentero orgasmo recorriera como olas de fuego su cuerpo, sintiéndose libre, extasiado, al menos por un momento. Luego, profundas inhalaciones para intentar recuperar el aliento y ralentizar el frenético bombear de su corazón y de nuevo de golpe a la realidad, a su cruel y solitaria existencia.

Se separó del cuerpo de la mujer, quien aún estaba con la mente nublada gracias a los celestiales latigazos del clímax, tomó su ropa del suelo y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a encerrarse en el baño. Se acicaló con prolija prontitud, del mismo modo se vistió, una vez que estuvo listo miró su reflejo frente al espejo: sus ojos estaban brillantes, vidriosos, la lujuria había desaparecido de ellos, dando paso a la falsa calma y felicidad que provoca el sexo.

―Esto no está bien… ―se recriminó en un imperceptible susurro.

Giró la llave del lavado, dejó el agua correr y empapó su rostro con agua helada, en un pobre intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no llegó a conclusión alguna, más que aquel constante sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y le robaba la respiración.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran pasadas las dos. «Anne», pensó en su pequeña hija y la dolorosa punzada se incrementó.

Secó sus manos y su cara con premura, y salió del baño para encontrarse con Irina enfundada en su bata, bebiendo Whisky y fumando un cigarrillo sentada en uno de los sillones individuales del living del dormitorio. Como siempre pasaba después de sus encuentros sexuales, la mujer no emitió palabra, sólo siguió atenta todos los movimientos del joven con la mirada.

Edward tomó la billetera, el teléfono y la cajetilla de cigarros que había dejado descansando en el arrimo que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, guardó los objetos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta no si antes, extraer un cigarrillo, encenderlo y darle una profunda calada. Ignorando por completo a Irina, tomó el pomo de una de las puertas dobles del cuarto y desapareció de su vista y de su vida, hasta que aquel dulce, pero a la vez amargo deshago se volviera nuevamente en una necesidad.

Bajó las blanquecinas escaleras de mármol del opulento edificio de dos en dos, maldiciendo lo tarde que era. Si bien, acostumbraba a salir casi todas las noches, nunca llegaba más allá de la medianoche, tampoco bebía cuando conducía, por eso ésta noche había necesitado de los servicios de Paul, y aunque las horas extras le eran bien remuneradas, no era un jefe desconsiderado o explotador. Edward sabía que tenía muchas facetas desagradables en ésta vida: un cínico, un maldito engreído, un amargado de mierda, un hijo de puta insensible, pero un explotador, jamás. Él, mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ganarse el dinero con el sudor de la frente; sobre todo cuando te hace muchísima falta.

Se deshizo del cigarrillo, que se extinguió en la nieve que comenzaba a acumularse en la vereda y entró a la negra limusina antes de permitirle al joven chofer que le abriera la puerta; ya era lo suficientemente tarde, para que además lo hiciera salir del vehículo a congelarse por un innecesario capricho.

—Vamos a casa, Paul —ordenó con suavidad, acomodando su cuerpo en el mullido asiento.

—De inmediato, señor Cullen —contestó Paul y puso el vehículo en marcha, agradeciendo silenciosamente el considerado gesto que había tenido Edward para con él.

Ambos hombres, sumidos en un sepulcral silencio, solo interrumpido por el ronroneo del motor y de la fricción del los neumáticos contra el gélido pavimento, fueron alejándose del centro de París. Paul, concentrado en la conducción y Edward inmerso en un extraño sentimiento.

Estaba agotado, pero no tenía sueño, sabía que ésta noche por más que intentara conciliar el sueño, le sería imposible. Eran demasiados y diversos los sentimientos que mantenían inquieta su alma.

Por un lado se sentía inmensamente feliz, como no lo era hace bastante tiempo. Estaba feliz por Alice, su debut como solista había sido un completo éxito y Edward no podía estar más orgulloso de su hermana menor. Testigo fiel había sido de su esfuerzo hora tras hora, día tras día, perdiendo vacaciones y días de descanso, paseos familiares, fiestas con sus amigas, salir con algún chico… Sangre, sudor y lágrimas había dejado Alice en el trascurso de estos años en la rigurosa disciplina del _Ballet_, hasta que tanto esfuerzo había dado frutos y hoy, se había visto reflejado con magnificencia.

Por otro lado, estar cerca de Alice y su familia lo abatía.

Su madre que lo hacía sentir culpable debido a su forma de comportarse con Anne y le reprochaba hasta el simple acto de respirar. Carlisle, quien se dedicaba a recordarle el «importante» sentido de la familia y lo poco que lo veían y su hermana, siempre empeñada en emparejarlo con alguna amiga, deseosa de que Edward tuviera una novia casta, pura y formal, tanto, que mientras celebraban la exitosa actuación de Alice en su restaurante favorito, ella se había dedicado a hablarle hasta por los codos de una tal…

―¡Mierda! ―masculló resoplando cabreado―. ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo como se llama maldita chica!

Y era obvio que no lo recordaría, ya que la hora y media en la cual compartió celebrando con su familia, se pasó minuto tras minuto, rememorando aquellos impresionantes ojos castaños y el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de la flacucha chica que había apresado con un maldito obseso entre sus brazos. Así mismo como lo había hecho, en todo momento mientras estuvo con Irina.

Pensamientos que para Edward, rayaban en el borde de la locura. Era paradójico, ya que aquella muchacha no se parecía en absoluto a Lili, eran tan distintas como lo es el sol de la luna o es el cielo al infierno, no obstante, ella irradiaba esa fuerza que alguna vez tuvo Lili; ese irresistible magnetismo al que hace años cayó rendido y no había percibido nunca en ninguna otra persona.

«Lili», pensó y nuevamente se atenazó su corazón.

La negra limusina se estacionó frente al espléndido portal de entrada de la mansión. Edward iba tan inmerso en sus atribulados pensamientos, que no se percató de que habían llegado, hasta que el chofer le hizo dar un salto del susto, cuando éste, sorpresivamente abrió la puerta para que su jefe descendiera del vehículo.

Volviendo a la realidad, se despidió de Paul deseándole buenas noches, no sin antes advertirle que sus servicios al día siguiente ―y como todos los días― solo serían requeridos para Anne, subió las escalinatas del porche y como si de un adolescente se tratara, asustado por la reprimenda de sus padres por llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, Edward abrió con sigilo la puerta de su opulenta casa, así mismo ingresó y la cerró. Al igual que todas las noches la soledad y la penumbra del vestíbulo le dio la bienvenida, suspiró tristemente, como si fuese el último y mortecino respiro de una persona a la cual se le apaga la vida, solo los destellos de las titilantes luces del árbol de navidad provenientes de la sala y el eco de cada una de sus pisadas en el frío piso mármol, le recordaban que estaba vivo.

Subió lentamente uno a uno de los escalones de la larga escalera de caracol que llevaba al segundo piso, cada paso que daba era como si cargase el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, cada paso acompasado con el apesadumbrado latir de su corazón. Así mismo caminó por el largo pasillo de la segunda planta, hasta que por inercia se detuvo frente a la puerta que se negaba a visitar cada noche.

En silencio se coló en el dormitorio, no quería despertar a su ocupante y mucho menos que ella, se enterase de su clandestina visita. Su vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, reparó en cada detalle con genuino amor. En las luces en forma de constelación de estrellas que giraban con lentitud iluminando tenuemente el cuarto, en el pequeño living y comedor donde jugaba a tomar el té, en los estantes llenos de muñecas y libros; su favorito que descansaba en su mesa de noche «Stuart Little». Con el corazón apretado y con cautela se acercó a Anne, quien dormía plácidamente en la mullida y romántica cama, rodeada de un etéreo dosel, tan lila como lo era toda la habitación. La niña era la viva imagen de Lili: su ondulado y dorado cabello que enmarcaba el precioso rostro de porcelana, su respingada nariz, su diminuta y rosada boca más parecida al botón de una rosa. En sus pequeños y delgados brazos cubiertos por un pijama de ositos, tenía aferrado como si en ello se le fuera la vida, a la felpuda figura de «la bestia», del principesco cuento infantil «La bella y la bestia».

«Soy un miserable cobarde», se recriminó como siempre, por no poder amar a Marie Anne como deseaba amarla, pero es que el solo hecho de mirarla le dolía. Le dolía amarla tanto o más de lo que había amado a Lili, porque tenía miedo que después de entregar tanto amor, todo terminara hecho pedazos. Destruido como cada sueño, como cada ilusión de aquella pequeña y joven familia que adoró desde el primer momento de su concepción…

_París, 25 de diciembre de 2006_

—_¡Edward! —Lloró desconsolada Lili aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de Edward, su rostro empapado por dos ríos de lágrimas enterrado en el pecho del joven. _

—_Por favor, no llores Lili… —pidió desesperado Edward. _

_No había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera sentir más impotente que su hermosa Lili, estuviese triste. _

—_¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —balbuceó Lili en entrecortados sollozos._

_A pesar de la difícil situación en la cual estaban envueltos, Edward sonrió. No podía evitarlo, por más que intentaba contener su sonrisa, ésta desplegaba de forma espontánea sus labios. ¿Por qué no habría de estar feliz? Amaba a Lili por sobre todas las cosas, y para él este inesperado escenario que se les presentaba, más que un problema era una bendición. Una bendición sería amar a la chica que lloraba en sus brazos para toda la vida._

_Con infinito amor, acunó con ambas manos el rostro de la muchacha, para poder mirarla directo a los ojos y perderse en aquel mar azul turquesa, que lo tenía enamorado. Secó con delicadeza las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por las sonrojadas mejillas Lili y puso su rostro a la misma altura del de ella. _

—_Que «vamos» hacer, Lili —la corrigió Edward hablando con suavidad intentando calmarla y le regaló una cálida sonrisa, demostrándole con ese simple gesto que él jamás la dejaría sola. _

_Sin embargo Lili, se negaba a razonar. Nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y rodaron con rapidez por su rostro hasta llegarle a las comisuras de los labios._

—_¡No, Edward! —negó con frenesí entre nuevos hipos y lamentos._

—_Escúchame, princesa… Yo estoy feliz, ¿me crees que estoy feliz? —preguntó Edward, sintiendo el incesante palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho, de solo imaginarse viviendo esta nueva, pero titánica aventura._

_Estaba feliz, pero también estaba asustado. Aterrorizado más bien, pensando en todas las posibles —y no fáciles— circunstancias que se les avecinaban. Tan solo tenía diecisiete años y estaba en el último año de secundaria, prácticamente aún era un niño. Sin embargo, Edward estaba enamorado, además, al ser un ser extremadamente bondadoso, sus temores no le importaron, solo quería permanecer fuerte; por los dos, pero sobre todo por Lili. _

_Lamentablemente la aparente calma de Edward, terminó por exasperar a Lili quien gritó desesperada—: ¡Pero es que tú, no lo entiendes, Edward! Para ti es fácil… Te irás a estudiar a Londres y yo… ¿qué haré ahora con mis sueños?_

_La injusta acusación fue como una daga en el corazón para Edward. Ni siquiera una vez se le había pasado por la mente abandonarla, al quedarse junto a ella, sus sueños también se verían truncados. Reproche que por cierto, dejó pasar, atribuyéndolo al estado de extremo nerviosismo de Lili._

_«Mi dulce, Lili», pensó acariciando su cabello con ternura, buscando con desespero en su mente las palabras correctas que lograran confortarla._

_Lili llegó a alumbrar la vida de Edward, una sombría mañana de verano, como lo eran todas para el joven desde que estudiaba hace tres años en aquel estricto e impersonal internado. _

—_Es por el bien de tu educación —había dicho su padre, cuando le comunicó la noticia como hechos consumados e irrefutables, y Edward, como el hijo ejemplar que era, acató la orden sin replicar aquel acto arbitrario, que le pareció nada más que un irracional castigo. _

_Solo bastó una mirada, el intercambio de una dulce y tímida sonrisa y sus jóvenes corazones se enamoraron. Edward y Lili nunca más se separaron._

_Estudiante ejemplar, proveniente de Seattle, llegó a Francia cargando una maleta colmada de sueños. Hija de padres adinerados, viviendo en apariencias un mundo perfecto, ya que la realidad, era abismalmente otra; Lili era una niña muy sola. Para sus padres, que solo vivían de apariencias, para sus negocios, viajes, amistades y fastuosas fiestas, ella fue desde el primer momento, un inesperado estorbo que les impediría seguir con la vida que ellos habían elegido para sí; una vida que por lo demás, no contemplaba hijos. No obstante, no eran unos seres tan desalmados, por lo después de muchas dudas decidieron tráela al mundo y cuidarla lo justo y necesario, o por lo menos hasta que la pudiesen dejar al cuidado de alguien más, replicando con exactitud la crianza de sus padres hacia ellos. _

_En ese despiadado ambiente sin amor creció Lili, donde ella a medida que fue creciendo, se convirtió en nada más que otro costoso mueble de aquella enorme y solitaria mansión donde vivía. _

_Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, desesperada por escapar de la cruda realidad que la consumía, se las arregló para entrar en el programa de intercambio escolar de su instituto. No fue tan difícil a decir verdad, gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones fue aceptada de inmediato, y que hablar de sus padres, por supuesto que ellos firmaron el consentimiento sin siquiera dudarlo. Así fue como Lili arrancó a Europa —prometiéndose jamás volver—, específicamente a París, esperanzada que en la capital de la moda, podría alcanzar su sueño: ser una importante diseñadora de vestuario. _

_Y ahora, aquí estaba Lili, llorando con desconsuelo entre los brazos de Edward, en esa gélida y lúgubre habitación del prestigioso internado donde estudiaban ambos jóvenes, observando como todo aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, se desmoronaba a pedazos; su vida había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados._

_La mirada de Edward, se perdió a través de la ventana, concentrado en la nieve que caía copiosamente tiñendo de blanco el solitario jardín del colegio. Era navidad y para Edward, era la primera festividad familiar que pasaba sin su familia, ¿la razón?: Lili. Innumerables veces le había suplicado que pasaran la navidad en casa de sus padres, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, aludiendo que no quería importunar una fiesta tan íntima, después de todo, para ella era un día más y no le importaba pasar otra navidad más sola. Cosa que por supuesto a Edward le rompió el corazón, por lo que decidió quedarse con ella y que juntos celebraran su primera navidad. _

_Si bien, no podía negar que extrañaba a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana, compartir con todos ellos alrededor del árbol de navidad, entre risas mientras se entregaban los regalos, jamás permitiría que su amada Lili, pasara en la soledad una fecha como ésta. Y ahora, después de recibir tan importante noticia de los labios de su amada, estaba seguro de que había tomado la mejor decisión, porque ahora Edward, Lili y su no nato bebé, eran una nueva y pequeña familia. _

—_Lo resolveremos, princesa —dijo finalmente con convicción mientras con ternura posaba una de sus grandes manos en el insipiente vientre de Lili—. Me quedaré en París a estudiar, yo cuidaré de ti y del bebé, podrás estudiar también, te aseguro que mis padres nos ayudaran._

—_Tu madre me odia —soltó Lili entre sollozos poco convencida del entusiasmo de Edward. _

_Aunque pocas veces habían sido las ocasiones en que ambas mujeres se habían visto y Esme, realmente nunca había demostrado o expresado alguna aversión hacia la muchacha, ella lo presentía, así como también lo presentía Edward._

—_Pero yo te amo —contestó Edward para desviar el tema e intentar sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que finalmente logró—. Así me gusta, quiero verte feliz princesa, ¿confías en mí?_

—_Sí —afirmó Lili, mientras una luz de esperanza comenzaba a crecer en su corazón._

—_Confía entonces que desde ahora, yo los voy a cuidar. Tú y el bebé son todo para mí, ahora son mi vida… _

_La sonrisa de Lili se amplió al escuchar semejante confesión de parte de su novio y preguntó como niña consentida, mientras sorbía la nariz—: ¿Lo prometes?_

—_Lo prometo, amor mío. Siempre…_

Y así lo había hecho desde aquel veinticinco de diciembre, pero al parecer contra los impredecibles giros del destino, sus juveniles promesas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes.

«Solo un Whisky más», pensó contemplando embelesado la belleza somnolienta de Marie Anne.

Después de todo, no sería el padre más cariñoso del mundo, pero no era un irresponsable, tenía una hija que cuidar; tal como lo venía haciendo, desde aquel fatídico día que la acunó protectoramente contra su pecho.

―Ahora, somos solo tú y yo, mi pequeña ―fueron las palabras que susurró con desconsuelo en la frente de su hija, mientras intentaba contener dos gruesas lágrimas con lo que ya no le quedaba de voluntad―. Solo tú y yo, mi pequeña Anne…

* * *

Bueno mis hermosas, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué opinan de Edward ahora? ¿Aun lo odian? ¿Lo odian aunque sea un poquito menos? Muero por leer sus impresiones no imaginan las sonrisas que me sacan. Bueno vamos avanzando poco a poco, pero seguro, ténganme paciencia que me cuesta escribir esta historia, que al menos para mí es bastante más enredada y difícil que las otras. En el otro capítulo tendremos un nuevo encuentro de Bella y Edward. ¿Saldrán chispas, otra vez? ¿Qué pasará…?

Por ahí alguien dijo que Edward le recordaba a Terry de Candy, pues le digo que a mí también, jajajaja, aun no supero que Candy no se haya quedado con él, jajajaja ¿¡Por qué!? Si era tan maloso y rico! Jajajajaja

Como siempre infinitas gracias por el cariño, el apoyo y la acogida, POR LOS HERMOSOS RR, y por las lindas que silenciosamente me leen. ¡Son todas geniales!

Millones de besos y hasta la próxima

Las quiere

Sol

Grupo de facebook: Link en mi perfil


	5. Capítulo 4: La forma de mi corazón

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía y está protegida por Safecreative. Está prohibida su publicación en otra página y también su adaptación.**

**Leer nota de Autor  
**

**Silvia Coronel, ¡feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!**

**Canción del Capítulo**

**"Shape of my heart" Sting**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: La forma de mi corazón**

Isabella no se molestó en secar las cálidas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Acaso era motivo para avergonzarse, que fuera a extrañar a su madre? No, claro que no lo era. Por eso es que permitió que sus lágrimas ―de anticipada nostalgia― cayeran con libertad por su rostro, mientras observaba a Renée alejarse, cada vez más de su vista.

Renée Dwyer, por su parte, volvía a casa tranquila. Su hija estaba viviendo una hermosa e inigualable experiencia, vivía en una ciudad soñada, tenía excelentes amigos y como pocas personas en el mundo, estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Para esto había luchado día a día, noche a noche, mes a mes y año a año, desde aquella fría y lluviosa mañana, cuando arrancó de Forks con su hija de diez años de la mano, con solo una maleta llena de tristes recuerdos a un destino incierto; un destino que ciertamente, había sido una extraordinaria aventura. Renée a sus treinta y ocho años, podía aseverar que se sentía una mujer realizada.

—Sé feliz, mi pequeña Bella, viniste aquí para eso… —había susurrado Renée, mientras se daban aquel último férreo y amoroso abrazo—. Sonríe…

Fue la última palabra que pronunció, acariciando con dulzura el rostro de su hija y elevándose en la punta de los pies, besó su frente por largos segundos, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y sonriéndole con añoranza, se alejó de Isabella para volver a su vida en Las Vegas.

Un triste suspiró escapó por los labios de Bella, procurando mantener la sonrisa en sus labios tal como su adorada madre se lo había pedido, mientras nuevas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cuando Renée, definitivamente desapareció por las puertas de policía internacional.

—Adiós, mami…—musitó como despedida y resignada se obligó a abandonar el aeropuerto.

El frío viento invernal arremolinó su largo y castaño cabello, cuando su pequeña y enjuta figura, llegó con pasos cansinos hasta en el andén —después de caminar largos, blancos y cristalinos pasillos, y bajar empinadas escaleras eléctricas—, para esperar el tren que la llevaría de vuelta a París; Isabella bien sabía, que no podía permitirse otra cosa. Aunque tomar el RER(1) para ella no era un real problema, mucho menos algo que le importase o le quitara el sueño. En su corta vida, había tenido que pasar por muchas más necesidades, que tener que hacer uso del incómodo trasporte público.

Levantó la solapa de su abrigo, se calzó los guantes y el morado gorro de lana, prendado con esa vistosa flor lila que le había hecho su madre y fue inevitable que en sus rosados labios, se desplegara una sonrisa al recordar los fantásticos e inolvidables días había pasado junto a ella.

Después del exitoso estreno de El Cascanueces, gran sorpresa se llevó Isabella al enterarse que Renée se quedaría en París, hasta pasado el año nuevo. Al principio la extraordinaria noticia la sorprendió, incluso asustó, no quería que su madre derrochara en ella, el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo había logrado ahorrar. Sin embargo Renée, tozuda y estoica ―características que también había adquirido su hija―, le aseguró que era un viaje que podía permitirse y que además «deseaba» hacer, dictaminando que su estadía sería el regalo de navidad para Isabella o mejor dicho, para ambas.

Si bien, las razones de Renée eran verídicas, ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que por nada del mundo se hubiese perdido el gran estreno de su hija como solista ―nada más y nada más menos que en prestigioso Ballet de París―, aunque eso le significara más tarde, pasar por algún apuro económico; cosa que gracias a Dios y después de tanto esmero ―tanto de su parte como de Isabella―, ya no era una gran preocupación. Demasiadas insatisfacciones habían tenido que vivir juntas, desamor, violencia, miedo, hambre, escasez, la falta de un techo, de una familia…, para que ahora un inmenso océano y miles de kilómetros, no le permitieran llegar hasta su hija. Renée era una luchadora por naturaleza, y ese inmenso mar que ahora las separaba, no le parecía más que un pequeño riachuelo, con tal de llegar a reunirse con su pequeña Isabella.

Bella por su parte, sin discutir una palabra más, aceptó desbordando de felicidad, ella bien sabía que Renée jamás prometería algo que no pudiese cumplir; era capaz de poner sus manos al fuego, para aseverar con vehemencia que aquello jamás ocurriría. Su madre era una mujer única.

Así fue como ambas mujeres disfrutaron los últimos días de año, combinando sus paseos, con los rigurosos ensayos del _Ballet_, y el trabajo de medio tiempo de Isabella. Juntas recorrieron las calles de París como dos amigas adolecentes, maravillándose de todo y nada, de los antiguos e históricos edificios, palacios, de sus irreales jardines, parques, museos, famosos óleos, el placer de degustar un _croissant_ con café en un típico café parisino, millones de fotografías, autorretratos en el paseo de los pintores en Montmartre. Navidad tomando chocolate caliente, frente al cálido crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, emplazada en la acogedora sala de estar del pequeño hotel donde se alojaba Renée, despedir el año viejo a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, bajo el enceguecedor y refulgente espectáculo de los juegos artificiales, una botella de _champagne_, abrazos por doquier.

Cada noche que hubo función, ahí estuvo Renée, emocionándose hasta las lágrimas del invaluable talento de su hija, quien se le asemejaba a una angelical deidad cada vez que la veía danzar: liviana, etérea, perfecta. Sin embargo a la vez, era su pequeña Bella, a quien llevaba a las lecciones de _Ballet_ por la tardes como un mero juego, caminado cuadras y cuadras ―mientras la lluvia constante de Forks no les daba tregua― aferrada de su mano, para que al menos por algunas horas, ambas pudieran arrancar de la cruel violencia de Charles Swan… Ser felices y olvidar su dura realidad, al compás de la música clásica, y de los delicados y elegantes pasos de baile.

Luego de diez minutos de espera, los blanquecinos vagones de puertas pintadas de rojo y el contorno de las ventanas de azul, aparecieron frente a los ojos de Bella estacionándose frente a la grisácea plataforma, con el tradicional triquitraque del tren. La nasal voz de una mujer anunció su llegada por alto parlante y las puertas de los vagones al unísono se abrieron.

Bella ingresó a uno de los coches ―junto con toda la gente que esperaba ir o volver a París―, preguntándose cuál era la función de la mujer, si como en todas las estaciones o aeropuertos se entendía la mitad de lo que informaban. Y no es que ella, fuera una experta hablando francés, pero se manejaba bastante bien.

Buscó un asiento individual, se sentó en la incómoda butaca de un chillón amarillo con gris, una campanilla anunció el cierre de puertas y comenzó su viaje. Sus marrones ojos se perdieron a través de los cristales, a pesar de que el primer tramo fuese dentro del túnel, le gustaba contemplar como mutaba el paisaje a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, mientras disfrutaba del adormecedor vaivén, que hacía la fricción de los vagones sobre los durmientes.

Sin embargo esta vez, fue imposible para Isabella, concentrarse en el paisaje. Por alto fueron pasando los verdes campos, las casas que cada vez se iban haciendo menos escazas, los grafitis de todos colores y formas que adornaban las estaciones y muros que contenían los múltiples rieles, el tren que viajaba en sentido contrario que pasaba como un rápido manchón. Ahora que Renée se había ido, su preocupación era otra y una no menor. Imposible había sido para Isabella, confesarle a su madre aquella inesperada desventura.

Dos días antes del año nuevo, Bella había asistido a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el turno de la tarde, para encontrarse con la triste noticia que el señor Vladimir Ivanov —el dueño del café— prescindiría de sus servicios. Para Vladimir no fue fácil despedirla, sabía que la muchacha necesitaba el trabajo y las condiciones que él le ofrecía eran excelentes, un horario flexible, Isabella iba de acuerdo a lo que los exigentes ensayos del _Ballet_ se lo permitían, él le pagaba un salario base y el resto, ella se lo ganaba de las no despreciables propinas; ya que el café, al estar emplazado en barrio turístico por excelencia, Montmartre, éste prácticamente se mantenía de los turistas.

El problema, no radicó en los extraños horarios en que podía asistir Isabella, mucho menos en la calidad de su trabajo, solo fue un problema de presupuesto. La deprimida economía de Europa, sumando a los altos costos de los insumos y del arriendo del local, llevó a Vladimir a tomar la lamentable decisión y para no ser injusto, despidió a su empleada más nueva, para mala suerte de Bella, esa era ella.

Perder el trabajo, era un escenario que Isabella, no podía permitirse, la media beca que había obtenido para estudiar en París, después de haber estudiado un año en la Universidad de Nevada, no le era suficiente para mantenerse. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo trabajo con urgencia, uno que tuviera un jefe tan bueno y compresivo como el señor Ivanov, y sabía que no sería fácil.

Aun así y aunque la carencia comenzara a gobernar sus días, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que le ayudara su madre, he ahí el motivo de su silencio. Isabella consideraba que Renée ya había hecho mucho por ella, ya era hora de que se las arreglara sola, no quería continuar siendo la preocupación constante de su madre; ella tenía derecho a comenzar a disfrutar de la vida, se lo había ganado y con creces. Además Renée, hace tan solo seis meses logró comprarse su anhelada casa —que por cierto aún pagaba—, después de tantos años de ahorro y juntas, haber vivido en un sinfín de particulares y extraños lugares: _trailers_, áticos, pequeñas habitaciones, viviendas que con el paso de los años se fueron tornando más tradicionales, las cuales, y a pesar de los constantes cambios, su madre las había convertido en un maravilloso hogar.

Inmersa en sus atribulados pensamientos y en que tenía que aprovechar al máximo su día libre para encontrar un nuevo trabajo, Isabella no se percató cuando el tren —luego de media hora—, ya se encontraba en París. Miró el mapa que mostraba las estaciones, emplazado arriba de las puertas del vagón, con miedo de haberse pasado, gracias al cielo, su parada era la próxima.

.

.

A la misma hora, en la Torre First, alto rascacielos emplazado en La Défense, moderno e importante barrio de negocios situado al oeste de París, Edward Cullen se debatía en rechazar por primera vez la importante petición de su mentor. Diseñar modernos edificios, no era su verdadera pasión, sin embargo, era uno de los mejores en hacerlo. A Edward, solo le parecían una enorme mole de cristal y acero, y aunque se esforzaba en crearlos amigables y autosustentables con el medio ambiente, era algo que no deseaba seguir haciendo.

Edward soñaba con históricos y góticos edificios, los que deseaba embellecer y restaurar ―negocio que por supuesto no es rentable y muy pocas empresas invierten en hacerlo―, no participar en la construcción de un moderno y temático casino.

―Edward, ¿escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo? ―preguntó Garrett Vulturi, presidente de Vulturi Construction.

Edward soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó de dibujar en el blanco papel que tenía frente a él, levantó la vista para encontrase con la mirada afable del hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de su gran escritorio, y a quien consideraba como su segundo padre.

―Sí ―contestó lacónico evaluando sus posibilidades.

«No puedo decirle que no a Garrett», articuló en su mente, pensando que lo que menos quería, era viajar a Las Vegas.

Pero, ¿cómo negarse? Gran parte del profesional en el que Edward se había convertido, se lo debía a él y a su hermano Caius, ellos le habían brindado una oportunidad de trabajo en un momento de su vida, cuando todo era dolor, caos y necesitaba dinero, tanto como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Y ahora Garrett, al igual que siempre, estaba depositando toda su confianza en él, al ponerlo al frente de tan importante proyecto.

Así había sido desde que se conocieron, cuando Edward tenía dieciocho juveniles años, y era un aventajado estudiante de arquitectura de primer año y Garrett Vulturi, su profesor en la universidad.

―¿Por qué no mandas a Emmett? ―sugirió de todos modos, pensando en que su mejor amigo, también estaba altamente calificado para encargarse del proyecto.

―¿Emmett? ―Garrett, cuestionó extrañado, frunció el ceño y observó a Edward con sus penetrantes ojos negros―. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene distraído, hijo? Emmett está en Río de Janeiro, ¿no lo recuerdas?

―Eh…Sí, cierto… ―musito contrariado, recriminándose mentalmente su olvido.

Sobre todo después de la festiva llamada que había recibido de parte de Emmett, para el año nuevo. Primero, deseó felicidad para él y Marie Anne, luego, se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos, que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida en la carioca ciudad y le juró que se iba a casar con ella.

Edward sonrió sin gracia, recordando el enamorado postulado de su colega y único amigo. Emmett encontraba a la mujer de su vida cada dos semanas, por lo que lo más probable es que cuando estuviera de vuelta en Francia, olvidaría a su nueva conquista y con rapidez se haría de otra, con la que obviamente, también se querría casar.

Para Garrett no pasó desapercibido, el alicaído estado de ánimo que tenía su discípulo.

―Edward, ¿sucedió algo especial para navidad o año nuevo que estás tan ido? ―tanteó con precaución, a sabiendas de que al muchacho no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, ni en el trabajo ni en ninguna parte, aunque las pocas veces que lo hacía, ese acontecimiento sólo ocurría con Garrett.

Como siempre, Edward guardó silencio.

Garrett Vulturi y su esposa Katrina, habían pasado unas fantásticas fiestas junto a sus hijos y el resto de sus familiares, celebraciones a las cuales, por supuesto estuvo invitado Edward y Marie Anne. Ambos le tenían mucho más que simple aprecio, o una mera relación de cordialidad al joven padre y a su pequeña hija, sin embargo, como todos los años, él se había excusado aludiendo que pasaría la navidad y la noche vieja en casa de sus padres. Ambiente, que él sabía, no era agradable para Edward.

Edward tomó el lápiz de mina —que había dejado encima de su escritorio— y de nuevo comenzó a trazar líneas, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba dibujando. Las fiestas de fin de año para él, no habían sido gran cosa.

La navidad, estuvo centrada en Anne, que al ser la única pequeña en la casa, estuvo más que regalada y consentida, hasta con Papá Noel incluido, contratado por Edward por cierto, hecho que había provocado una monumental pelea con Esme, quien no estaba de acuerdo, en crear la infantil ilusión en la pequeña. Molestia que a Edward poco le importó, la vida de Anne junto a él, ya era lo suficientemente dura como para que una mujer, quisiera negarle vivir ―gracias a un estúpido y demasiado racional postulado― sus ilusiones de niña.

Edward estaba convencido que cumplir los sueños de infantiles de su hija, era lo único que podía brindarle de manera adecuada y, para ello, se esforzaba trabajando día a día, incluso desde antes de que Anne llegara a esta vida. Ver sus ojitos verdes, emocionados, brillando de felicidad, sus pequeñas manitos tapando sus rosados labios, que incrédulos formaban una perfecta «o» cuando vio al barbudo hombre de traje rojo, había sido para Edward, su regalo de navidad, no necesitaba nada más.

El año nuevo, no tuvo mayor diferencia.

Luego de la festiva cena y de abrazar a toda su familia después de la doceava campanada, sin beber una copa de _champagne_, ni participar de las tradicionales supersticiones que a él le parecían una estupidez, Edward tomó en brazos a su somnolienta hija y juntos volvieron a la soledad de su hogar. Caso omiso hizo a las súplicas de Alice y Tanya ―la hija de la empleada de la casa, Carmen; joven que Esme, había criado desde los cinco años, como si fuera propia―, para que asistiese a una fiesta junto a ellas. Incluso sus padres le habían ofrecido cuidar de Anne, así Edward, podría salir a divertirse con sus hermanas. Favor, al cual se negó en rotundo, como siempre.

Edward, no recordaba la última vez que había ido a bailar y aunque en el fondo de su corazón, era algo que le gustaba hacer y que por lo demás deseaba, suponía que haría un gran ridículo; sus pasos de baile, estarían completamente pasados de moda. Había bailado muy pocas veces cuando era adolescente y con la única mujer que lo había hecho, era con Lili.

Tampoco tenía ganas de salir con Alice y su recién estrenado novio, Jasper, quien para Edward era un afeminado y lo había bautizado con el despectivo apelativo de «Billy Elliot»(2), al ser compañero de Alice del _Ballet_. Aunque la verdad, era que le costaba una infinidad asumir, que su pequeña hermana ya estaba grande y podía darse el lujo de tener un novio. Nunca admitiría que lo consumían los celos y que no quería compartir el amor de su hermana, con semejante idiota.

Quizá, la única razón que lo motivaba esa noche, para acompañar a Alice y a Tanya, era sacar de quicio a Esme, quien, como era de esperarse, no estaba para nada conforme, con la elección de novio que había hecho su hija menor. Aun así, los motivos no le parecieron poderosos, ni suficientes como para participar de una noche de juerga, incapaz de ver, que le hacía falta relajarse y permitirse ser el adolescente que alguna vez fue.

―Lo mismo de siempre, Garrett…―contestó finalmente para no ser desconsiderado, sin querer dar mayores detalles o más bien, con terror de no convertir en certeza, la imagen que en verdad rondaba en sus pensamientos hace ya, más de dos semanas.

Garrett Vulturi, contempló con detención al joven que tenía sentado frente a él, sin creer una mísera palabra de la escueta explicación. Edward estaba extraño, mucho más desinteresado y retraído que de costumbre, por lo que sin dudarlo volvió a la carga―: Edward, si ha pasado algo y necesitas hablar…

―Entonces, ¿Las Vegas? ―El joven lo cortó de inmediato, al avizorar con terror el rumbo que tomaría la conversación. Soltó el lápiz, se irguió en su asiento entrelazó sus manos de largos dedos encima del escritorio y adquiriendo el tono adecuado para el profesional que era aceptó diciendo―: ¿Cuándo debo estar allá?

―El miércoles ―informó Garrett resoplando rendido, al ver que otra vez, no había tenido éxito en ayudar al muchacho, al cual quería como a un hijo.

―Bien… ―aprobó con una falsa sonrisa estampada en sus labios, pensando en la lista de requerimientos de los nuevos clientes y miles de otros que al instante vinieron a su mente, trabajólicos pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de su secretaria.

―¿Señor, Cullen?

La voz de Emily, que sonaba preocupada por el otro lado del auricular, no pasó desapercibida para Edward, avizorando con certeza que es lo que ocurría. Su secretaría solo ocupaba aquella entonación, cada vez que lo llamaban del colegio de su hija.

―¿Otra vez tengo que ir a retirar a Marie Anne? ―gruñó convencido de que no necesitaba mayor explicación.

―Sí ―fue todo lo que la mujer dijo, entendiendo el mensaje y ambos dieron por terminada la conversación.

―¡Maldición! ―masculló, restregando su cansino semblante con ambas manos, preguntándose en que lío, se había metido ahora la pequeña traviesa.

Era el primer día de clases de vuelta de las vacaciones y Anne ya estaba dando problemas. «¡Ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana!», pensó conteniendo su furia buscando las llaves del auto, la billetera y los guantes en el cajón de su escritorio. Una vez que los obtuvo, de aun ágil movimiento se puso de pie, tomó el abrigo que descansaba en el respaldo de su mullido asiento y dirigiéndose a Garrett dijo―: Lo siento, ya sabes que la situación de Anne es complicada y es algo que escapa de mis manos, ¿podemos ver los detalles del proyecto más tarde? Estaré de vuelta, apenas pueda.

―Escapa de tus manos, porque tú no quieres hacerte cargo ―soltó Garrett, cuando el joven a grandes zancadas se dirigía a la salida, prácticamente dejando una estela de viento, logrando que el papel en el que dibujaba cayera al piso.

Fue imposible para Garrett lograr contenerse frente a ésta situación, que cada vez, se tornaba más frecuente. No es que le molestara que Edward dejara el trabajo, para hacerse cargo de su hija. Lo que realmente le molestaba, era que Edward ignoraba esta situación, tomándola siempre como una fechoría más y no viendo el trasfondo real: el motivo de las travesuras de la pequeña, eran solo para llamar la atención de su padre. Garrett Vulturi estaba tan convencido de aquello, que era capaz de apostar su cabeza en eso.

Edward estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando las duras palabras lo hicieron girarse violentamente, se devolvió dos pasos y enfrentó al hombre que continuaba sentado muy tranquilo en su asiento, sin inmutarse por su impulsiva reacción.

―¿No quiero hacerme cargo? ―preguntó el joven, dolido hasta la médula, de escuchar acusaciones provenientes de la boca de su mentor.

Él menos que nadie, podía reprocharle algo como eso.

―Edward, no me mal entiendas…, lo que quise decir es que…

―¡¿No quiero hacerme cargo?! ―repitió con la voz quebrada y enfurecida, apretó los puños a sus costados, hasta que los nudillos se volvieron traslucidos―. ¡Bien sabes qué es eso es lo que vengo haciendo, desde los diecisiete jodidos años! ¡Solo! ¡Sin apoyo de nadie, más que de mi abuela Marie Anne! ¡Malditamente solo desde que Lili…! ―guardó silencio incapaz de repetir las palabras y exasperado, tomó el puente de su nariz en un pobre intento de calmarse―. Bien, ni siquiera vale la pena recordarlo. Nos vemos más tarde ―sentenció y como un huracán salió por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo.

Garrett ni siquiera se dio por aludido por el lapidario comentario, sabía que aquellas duras expresiones no iban dirigidas hacia él. Con atención miró el papel que descansaba en la alfombra, se puso de pie y lo recogió, lamentado la forma en que le había reprochado a Edward, su manera de actuar; evidentemente, no lo había hecho de la manera más sutil. Sus rojizas cejas se alzaron sorprendidas y sus negros ojos contemplaron los finos trazos con un esperanzador destello, al ver que en el albo pliego, estaba dibujado el perfil de una bella mujer que jamás había visto y unas zapatillas de _ballet._

«¿Será ella el motivo por el cual Edward está tan distraído?».

.

.

Edward llegó hasta su auto, en el mismo estado de furia que salió de su oficina, accionó el mando de las llaves para abrir las puertas, se montó en el Volvo plateado ―regalo de su abuela Marie Anne, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años―, lo encendió y salió del estacionamiento manejando a toda velocidad, mientras las tranquilizadoras notas de _Shape of my heart_ de Sting, comenzaban a sonar.

Esa canción le gustaba, se identificaba prácticamente a cabalidad por las inteligentes y metafóricas frases, sentía que en eso había convertido su vida, en un juego al mejor postor, sin embargo, nadie realmente sabía lo que había dentro de su adolorido corazón. Inspiró profundo, intentado armonizar su respiración a los melancólicos compases y así olvidar, el desagradable momento vivido, no podía llegar como un energúmeno a enfrentar a la directora de Anne.

Condujo por las atestadas calles de París, pensando en qué embrollo, se había metido ésta vez su pequeña hija. ¿Qué explicación le daría a la hermana Sulpicia para que no la suspendiera? Suspender a una niña de seis años por alguna travesura, la que fuera, le parecía un castigo excesivo. Lamentablemente, ese era el castigo preferido de la religiosa.

Luego de cuarenta minutos estuvo a las afueras de París, estacionando el Volvo en el aparcamiento de: «_La Masionnette_», colegio privado para señoritas. Bajó del auto, se puso el abrigo, los guantes y se encaminó hacia al antiguo edificio, que alguna vez fue un convento. Recorrió los largos y desiertos pasillos, que bien conocía —Edward venía al menos, una vez al mes—, directo a la oficina de la madre superiora, sin poder maravillarse con la arquitectura del inmueble como le hubiese gustado. No estaba ahí para eso, por el minuto, su única preocupación era Anne o mejor dicho, la de siempre.

Cuando llegó al final del largo corredor —donde sus sonoros pasos se le asemejaron al molesto tic tac, que dicta la espera para la sentencia de la pena de muerte—, y entró en la rectangular y blanca estancia, ante sala al despacho de la directora, se encontró con la siguiente imagen: Sor Renata, la secretaria de Sulpicia, estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio afanada en unos papeles y en las sillas que rodeaban la sala de espera, aguardaban dos niñas. Sus piececitos se balanceaban de atrás a adelante, debido a que no alcanzaban el piso, unos adorables y enfurruñados pucheros, adornaban sus rosados labios. Una, estaba más magullada que la otra, gracias a Dios, esa no era Anne.

—¡Papi! —exclamó la pequeña Anne, apenas vio a la esbelta y alta figura de su padre aparecer en la habitación, de un salto se paró de la silla y corrió hasta llegar a Edward, rodeó ambas piernas del joven, todo lo que sus delgados brazos se lo permitían y pegó su pequeño cuerpo al de él—. Te dije que vendría mi papi —le reprochó mirando a Kim, su compañerita de clase, y triunfante le sacó la lengua.

Kim, al ver la burla de Anne, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un divertido mohín y Edward, inquieto cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, algo incómodo ante tan efusiva muestra de afecto. La manera en que su hija lo amaba, le estremecía el corazón.

«No me la merezco», se reprochó, queriendo acariciar su largo y dorado cabello y llenar su precioso rostro de besos, tristemente, como siempre se contuvo y en vez de eso, aclaró su garganta e inquirió―: Marie Anne Cullen, ¿me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste ahora?

Su aterciopelada voz sonó cansada, estaba harto de venir a hablar con la madre superiora, gracias a las travesuras descabelladas de su hija, tanto, que sentía que ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para molestarse con ella o si quiera regañarla, todo lo que le decía o los castigos que le imponía, parecían no surtir efecto.

«Espero que ahora no tenga que comprar, peces, ratas y ranas o algo peor», pensó recordando que la última fechoría de su hija, había sido el subversivo intento de emancipación para semejantes animalejos.

La pequeña Anne, al escuchar la cansina voz de su padre y avizorando el eventual castigo, sintió como aumentaron los latidos de su corazón, que inclementes comenzaron a golpear contra su pecho; ésta vez, nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa. Levantó su rostro de muñeca, que escondía a la altura de la cintura, en el negro abrigo de Edward para encararlo con sus hermosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su progenitor, anegados de lágrimas.

—Papi, ¡es que yo no…!

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —saludó la novicia llegando al lado de ellos e interrumpiendo lo que Marie Anne iba a decir—. Creo que la persona más indicada para explicarle lo que aconteció en el teatro, es la madre Sulpicia y la profesora de danza de las niñas, _mademoiselle_ Heidi Valcourt. También estamos esperando a la señora Newton, para que todos en conjunto, arreglen este problema. Tome asiento por favor.

—Buenos días, hermana —gruñó Edward y le dio una mirada envenenada por la interrupción—. Y yo siento decirle, como todas las veces que aparezco por aquí, que primero que todo escucharé la versión de mi hija y luego, me podrán contar usted, la hermana Sulpicia o la famosa _mademoiselle_ Valcourt, cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir y con respecto a las opiniones de la señora Newton, esas son las que menos me importan.

La monja dio un respingo, frente a la soez respuesta y lamentó intentar hacer entrar en razón, al joven señor Cullen. Siempre era lo mismo con él, aparentemente castigaba a la niña, pero en el fondo, la consentía al estar siempre enmendando sus errores. Se giró sobre sus talones y acompañada del frufrú de su áspero y azabache hábito, volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

Después de desestimar olímpicamente las peticiones de la novicia, los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward, de nuevo estuvieron sobre Anne, tomó con suavidad el mentón de la niña para mirarla directo a los ojos y la instó a continuar donde había quedado―: ¿Entonces?

Edward frunció el ceño, al no pasar inadvertido en el rostro de Anne, el sonrosado cardenal, que comenzaba a amoratarse debajo de su ojo derecho.

La niña lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas, se soltó de su agarre y corrió al asiento donde estaba sentada antes, a sus pies, estaba su rosada mochila de Hello Kitty, revolvió con sus pequeñas manos su interior, mientras su padre la observaba con atención. Su trenzado cabello estaba hecho un desastre, la blanca malla de gimnasia que vestía estaba completamente empolvada y el rosado tutú prendando a su cintura estaba hecho girones. Era evidente que Marie Anne se había peleado con Kim y precisamente, no como una señorita.

Luego de unos segundos, la niña volvió junto a su padre con una rosada tarjeta en sus manitos, Edward la tomó y no pudo contener la sonrisa que tiraba la comisura de sus labios, al ver que era una invitación hecha por Anne; en la portada, estaba dibujado ella y él, Edward muy alto y ella muy pequeña, felices tomados de las manos. El joven se maravilló un momento con el dibujo, era evidente que Anne había adquirido su talento. El interior, estaba escrito con lápiz de tinta de todos colores, con la temblorosa letra de un infante que recién comienza a aprender a escribir, la hora y el día de la nueva presentación de _Ballet_: veinte de enero, a las siete de la tarde.

Edward miró a su hija, quien seguía conteniendo su tristeza, sin comprender, entonces la pequeña, no lo aguantó más y soltando sus lágrimas que veloces resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas, dijo sollozando―: ¡Kim, es mala! Me molesta porque…

―Te molesta porque…

―Porque… porque… ¡Porque mamá está en el cielo! ―gritó finalmente abrazando de nuevo a Edward y escondiendo el rostro en su abrigo―. ¡Kim dice que no tengo mamá que venga a verme bailar! ―su vocecita dolida de niña sonó amortiguada debido a la tela y su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al fuerte llanto.

―¡¿Qué?! ―dijo Edward impresionado de lo sádica que podía a llegar a ser una niña de seis años. Malvada criatura, que aún tenía instalado el enfurruñado puchero en sus labios y continuaba cruzada de brazos, balanceando sus pies.

Edward deseó desintegrarla con la mirada. Para él no era novedad que en todos los colegios existían niños abusivos y malos, pero llegar al punto de burlarse de una pequeña porque no tiene madre, eso era rebasar todos los límites. Sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado el corazón, no era justo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su hija.

«Ambos extrañamos a mami, pequeña», pensó angustiado solidarizando con los acongojados sentimientos de Anne, angustia que aumentó un nivel más cuando ella agregó—: ¡Y dijo que tú no me querías, porque jamás vienes por mí y jamás me vienes ver a las presentaciones de _Ballet_!

Con eso terminó de darle la estocada final.

«¡Maldita niña del demonio!», rugió en su mente, preso de una incontenible furia, tenía de agarrar a la perversa cría, recostarla en sus piernas y nalguearla hasta que aprendiera a no ser cruel o quizás, cocer esos labios ― que aun mantenían el puchero―, para que nunca más se mofara de niñas huérfanas e indefensas. Justicieras intenciones, que rápidamente se esfumaron, cuando la nueva fecha de la presentación de Anne, hizo eco en su cabeza y pensó mortificado, que tal vez aún estaría en Las Vegas.

―Oh, Dios, Anne…―musitó atormentado, deseando remediar de alguna forma, el dolor que experimentaba su hija.

Para Edward, estaba clara la razón porque Anne se había peleado a golpes con Kim, no necesitaba más explicaciones, y aunque la violencia no le parecía la manera adecuada que había encontrado la pequeña para remediar sus problemas, su hija estaba sufriendo tanto por la falta de su madre y por culpa de sus contantes ausencias, que ni siquiera pasó un segundo por su mente regañarla. Esta vez, aunque lo lamentara más tarde, haría todo lo contrario, bajaría la barrera permanente que mantenía entre él y Anne.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó fuerte hacía él, con todo el amor que fue capaz de expresarle en ese férreo abrazo y enterró el rostro en su cabello, aspirando su delicioso perfume a bebé, el mismo que lo ayudaba a dormir por las noches cuando Lili ya no estaba, y recostaba a su bebita de solo meses en su pecho.

—Papi…—balbuceó entre llantos la niña, aprisionándole el cuello con sus bracitos.

—No llores, Anne —pidió con voz suave intentando calmarla y despejó su frente de los rubios mechones que escaparon de su trenzado moño—. Vamos a secar esas lágrimas…

Edward caminó con su hija en sus brazos, recogió la mochila de la niña del piso y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta del baño, cuando un desagradable y nasal chillido se escuchó—: ¡¿Qué monstruo dejó en este estado a mi bebé?!

—La señora Newton —musitó Anne, con sus ojitos verdes llenos de terror y se estremeció cuando Edward la sentó en el mueble del lavado.

—Monstruo… —Edward masculló cabreado, se sacó los guantes, los guardó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y abrió el grifo del lavamanos—. Cuando salgamos del baño, ya va ver esa señora quien es el monstruo…—sentenció mas para él que para Anne, comenzando a lavar las manos de la pequeña con delicadeza.

Una vez que éstas estuvieron limpias, siguió con su enrojecida y respingona nariz ocupando unos _kleenex_, que se preocupaba que Anne siempre cargara en su mochila, luego lavó su hermoso rostro, con cuidado de no pasar a llevar el moretón de debajo de su ojo derecho. Amorosas acciones que Anne, miraba completamente enamorada del gruñón de su padre. Cualquier muestra de amor, por más nimia que fuera, calentaba el corazón de la pequeña.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Edward por el cardenal, después de secar su carita, comenzando a buscar un cepillo dentro del rosado bolso.

Anne negó con frenesí, aún hipnotizada por todas las acciones de su padre.

Edward, al ver que su hija ya estaba más tranquila, y poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer la inmensa tristeza que inundaba sus ojos, curioso preguntó—: Anne, ¿en donde aprendiste arreglar los problemas a golpes? —comenzó a desarmar la larga y rubia trenza, lucubrando que quizás, la inapropiada acción la había aprendido en un programa de televisión.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron enormes y nuevamente su corazón comenzó a palpitar enloquecido, evidenciando que aquella pregunta, no se la esperaba. Apretó sus rosados labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Anne —advirtió Edward, ella volvió a negar, mientras él comenzaba a desenredar su cabello—. Vamos hija, tienes que decírmelo antes de que entremos a hablar con la hermana Sulpicia. Si no, ¿cómo voy a defenderte?

—¿No te vas a enojar? —tanteó la niña la reacción de su padre, en un tono malditamente adorable.

Edward suspiró rendido y derretido por completo. A esta interacción es a la que le tenía terror. Cuando Marie Anne, se ponía en ese plan, era idéntica a Lili, tan idéntica que pasar tiempo junto a ella era una condena, pero a la vez, una dulce agonía, un delicioso dolor imposible de resistir y contra el cual, luchaba día a día.

—No —afirmó suspirando nuevamente, bajó a la niña del mueble del lavado y la puso de espaldas a él para comenzar a trenzar su cabello.

Por supuesto, como todo hombre, Edward no era un experto en hacer elaborados peinados, pero se manejaba bastante bien haciendo coletas y simples trenzas, después de todo, aunque muchos lo enjuiciaran y pensaran que él era mal nacido con su hija, llevaba un poco más de seis años cuidándola y los primeros cuatro, no tuvo el dinero suficiente, como para proveerle una nana. ¿Qué pensaban todo esos desalmados que les gustaba hablar demás, sin saber la verdad? ¿Que la niña se había cuidado por generación espontánea?

—Fue tía Alice —confesó la pequeña, mirando como su papá la peinaba, a través del espejo.

—¡¿Qué?! —los ojos de Edward se abrieron incrédulos y sus miradas se encontraron—. No me jod… —se detuvo _ipso facto_, al ver que se le iba a escapar una grosería, carraspeó y rectificando su error advirtió—: No juegues conmigo, señorita.

A Anne se le escapó una risita.

«¡Mierda! ¡Le he dicho mil veces a Alice que no le enseñe porquerías a mi hija!».

—¿Cuándo? —exigió saber Edward anudando el final de la larga trenza con una gomita para el pelo, giró a la niña para encararla, puso sus grandes manos en los delgados hombros de Anne e intento bajar su rostro a la altura del de ella.

Anne contempló a su papá como si fuera un gigante.

—Cuando fuiste a…—Anne frunció el ceño, intentando recordar—…a _¿Tublín?_

—Dublín —corrigió Edward, acordándose que había estado en Irlanda los primeros días de diciembre.

«¡Demonios!¡Fue hace un jodido mes!», rugió en su mente, molesto porque nadie le había informado de esto.

—Papi, tía Ali…

―¿Sabes qué, Anne? ―cortó el discurso de la pequeña, intentando contener su ira, comenzaba a cabrearse monumentalmente―. No me expliques nada. Esto me lo va a explicar, tu tía Alice ―dictó sin querer escuchar nada más. Resopló cansado, tomando el puente de la nariz por unos segundos, intentando calmarse.

Para Edward, por el minuto, no era necesario enterarse de los pormenores, ya se hacía una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado y estaba harto que le escondieran las cosas que sucedían con Anne, cuando él no estaba. Guardó con saña, las cosas que había ocupado dentro de la pequeña mochila, la cerró, la colgó en su hombro derecho y tomando de la mano a su hija, salieron del baño.

Desde la sala de espera, se escuchaban los molestos gritos de Jessica Newton, atenuados por la puerta cerrada de la oficina de la hermana superiora.

―Señor Cullen, lo están esperando… ―dijo Sor Renata levantándose de su asiento y con rapidez, corrió para abrir la puerta del despacho de la directora.

―¡Mire nada más, como ha quedado mi bebé! ―fue lo primero que se sintió cuando la puerta estuvo abierta.

―Edward Cullen ―informó la novicia desde el umbral.

―Que pase ―la voz calma y ceremoniosa de Sulpicia, se escuchó en respuesta.

Con pasos calmados, como si esta situación no le afectara en lo más mínimo, o casi como si viniera a tomar el té con la hermana superiora, Edward entró a la dirección acompañado de Anne, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actuación o más bien, recobrando su usual fachada, seguro, imponente, acompañado de su patentada sonrisa ladina, cínica, aquella que usaba cuando quería conseguir el mundo o una rápida conquista.

Claro que en esta ocasión, lo único que deseaba es que Anne no se ganara una suspensión y aunque sabía, que la patentada sonrisa con Sulpicia poco servía, quizá sí ayudaría para aplacar los ánimos de la sulfurada señora Newton y suponía que también, de _mademoiselle_ Heidi Valcuort.

―Sulpicia ―saludó haciendo un educado asentimiento para la hermana superiora, que impertérrita y de manos entrelazadas se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

Edward recorrió la pulcra habitación con la mirada.

Parada detrás del escritorio, junto a la hermana Sulpicia, estaba una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello caoba, de facciones finas y ojos celestes como el cielo, vestida con ropa deportiva, evidentemente ella era Heidi. En los asientos que enfrentaban el gran pupitre de la directora, estaba sentada una mujer de unos cuarenta años, algo subida de peso, de tez blanca, pelo crespo y castaño, recogido en una desordenada coleta, con la niña del demonio sentada en sus piernas. Ambas mujeres, como Edward esperaba, se habían quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta.

―Por favor, toma asiento, Edward…―ofreció Sulpicia, indicando el asiento vacío, al lado de Jessica Newton.

―No gracias, prefiero quedarme de pie.

Edward no se sentaría al lado de la mujer, eso lo haría verse débil, sobre todo con una niña sentada en sus piernas. Sabía que si se mantenía de pie, sería más fácil imponer su postura.

Esa respuesta, pareció sacar del estado de estupor a Jessica Newton, quien refunfuñó―: ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Yo vine hasta aquí para arreglar el problema con el Señor Cullen, no con el hermano mayor del monstruo que le pegó a mi bebé!

Los gritos de Jessica, hicieron que Anne soltara la mano de Edward y que se aferrara a su pierna asustada. Edward a su vez, gruñó molesto y se mordió la lengua, para no soltarle a la histérica mujer, ninguna grosería. Su mente con rapidez trabajó en una pesadez, una que sabía que todas las mujeres de este mundo aborrecían. Humectó sus labios y mirando directo a la mujer a los ojos, sonriéndole coqueto e insolente soltó―: Gracias por lo de joven, señora Newton… Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, yo pensé que usted era la abuela de niña…

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Jessica, estupefacta y ofendida al máximo gracias a las palabras de Edward.

―Mantengamos la calma por favor…―pidió Sulpicia al ver que los ánimos dentro de su oficina comenzaban a calentarse.

Y Edward mantendría la calma, sin embargo, lo que había logrado la señora Newton al tratarlo de crío, era que él perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía. No estaba dispuesto, por ningún motivo, a escuchar la reprimenda de Sulpicia, ni de nadie, Edward impondría su punto de vista, por lo que sin darle tiempo a la hermana superiora de exponer los hechos expresó:

―Sulpicia ―alzó su aterciopelada voz, para captar la atención de todas las mujeres dentro de la habitación―, no entiendo para qué nos has reunido, está muy que claro lo que ha pasado aquí, las niñas han peleado y no hay más vueltas que darle al asunto. No me interesa escuchar lo que tenga que decir la señora ésta —indicó mirando a Jessica—, mucho menos _mademoiselle_ Valcourt, que gracias a lo incompetente que es, incapaz de manejar una pelea de un par de niñas de seis años, Marie Anne tiene un horrible cardenal bajo el ojo derecho, que se pondrá morado.

»Cuando llegó aquí, por la supuesta maldad que hizo mi hija, ¿con qué me encuentro? A Anne hecha un desastre, golpeada, sucia, despeinada y llorosa, y a ésta odiosa mujer, vociferando como mula que han maltratado al pequeño demonio que tiene por hija, cuando la única afectada aquí es Marie Anne, por las horribles burlas que profirió ésta niña contra mi hija. ¿O dígame señora Newton? ¿Le parece lindo que Kim se mofe cruelmente de Anne, porque su madre está muerta? —interpeló Edward a la mujer, alzando una ceja y dándole una mirada colérica.

Jessica Newton, se encogió en el asiento, ante esos dos ojos verdes que la fulminaban. Aunque estaba intimidada, de todos modos se defendió―: ¡Mentira! Kim, es incapaz de decir algo como eso.

―Y ahora me dirá que Anne, le pegó a Kim porque tenía ganas —Edward la acusó con sorna.

―Seguro —aseveró altiva, recuperando la compostura—. Que se puede esperar de una niña sin…

De inmediato calló. Como siempre le ocurría, llevada por la pasión, había hablado de más. Dichos que a pesar de su silencio, no pasaron inadvertidos para Edward, ni para nadie.

«Maldita, hija de puta», pensó Edward y cerró los ojos un momento para contener el rosario de insultos, que estaba a punto de escapar por sus labios. Inspiró y exhaló un par de veces, y se concentró en continuar exponiendo su punto.

―Sulpicia, ¿qué explicación me darás ahora, después de escuchar lo que se le ha escapado a la señora Newton? Si me permites darte un consejo, yo que tú, despido a ésta incompetente mujer ―ordenó refiriéndose a Heidi―, que lo más probable es que te dé, más problemas. Ahora, con respecto a ésta horrible señora y su hija, exijo que sean expulsadas de inmediato. Pago una suma exorbitante a este colegio, como para que mi hija tenga que venir a soportar abusos, por parte de una de sus compañeritas. Está claro que el proceso de selección, no fue el adecuado con la familia Newton.

Edward hizo una pausa a su discurso, para evaluar por unos segundos si debía agregar lo que pasaba por su mente. Era un comentario insolente, pero quizá valía la pena la osadía, todos los recursos servían para que no suspendieran a Anne. Observó a hermana superiora, aún le parecía increíble que, su amante predilecta, fuera su hermana.

―Por cierto, Sulpicia… ―una sonrisa canalla se formó en sus labios―. Irina, te manda saludos…

La monja de apariencia imperturbable, se removió incómoda en su asiento, al escuchar el nombre de su casquivana hermana menor. «Niño insolente», pensó, ya que ella estaba más que enterada, de la impúdica relación que mantenía Irina con Edward. Carraspeó, para pasar el sin sabor del comentario, entendiendo el mensaje subliminal del joven padre y expresó conciliadora—: Tampoco hay que ponernos extremistas, Edward. Todo el mundo necesita una segunda oportunidad.

―¡¿Segunda oportunidad, para qué?! ¡¿Para que esta niña vuelva a ofender a Anne cuando le plazca?! Porque está claro que no aprenderá, es cosa nada más de ver a la madre. Tampoco quiero que una inepta como ésta —dijo con la mirada clavada en Heidi— esté durante el día a cargo de mi hija.

Después de aquel lapidario comentario, Sulpicia concluyó: «tendré que disminuir los cuatro días de suspensión a dos». Sin embargo sin querer dar su brazo a torcer contestó―: Pero Edward, tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo que lo Anne hizo, tampoco es un comportamiento digno de una señorita.

Edward apretó los dientes y cuadró la mandíbula, eso era algo que no podía rebatir.

―Entonces, ¿la suspenderás?

―Las suspenderé ―corrigió Sulpicia―. A Marie Anne, por solo dos días y a Kim Newton por una semana.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Jessica Newton, sin poderlo creer―. ¡Pero si mi bebé no hizo nada!

—Bien ―masculló Edward cabreado y le dio una mirada envenenada a la gritona mujer―. Entonces, ¿dos días?

—Dos días, Edward y no hay vuelta atrás.

Edward asintió, pensando que dos días, eran mucho mejor que una semana.

Tomó a Anne en brazos y antes de dejar la dirección, sin poder contenerse, dio un paso hacia Jessica Newton, intimidante se cernió sobre ella y amenazó―: La próxima vez, que este pequeño súcubo, que usted hace llamar hija le ponga una mano encima a mi Anne, la ofenda o se burle de ella por no tener madre, la zurra que usted no es capaz de darle, para enseñarle no ser una alimaña insensible y cruel, se la daré yo mismo.

Y sin decir más, salió del despacho de Sulpicia dando un fuerte portazo, molesto al máximo, por no haber logrado la expulsión de Kim y el despido de _mademoiselle_ Valcourt, pero también, sentía un enorme dolor. Era la primera vez, que se burlaban de Anne por no tener madre y rogaba el cielo porque fuese la última, su pequeña hija, no tenía la culpa de los crueles designios del destino.

Al abandonar el colegio, al contrario de los atribulados sentimientos de Edward, el corazoncito de Anne, palpitaba de felicidad. Ya no se sentía triste, ésta mañana, su padre que usualmente la regañaba y la castigaba, era su héroe.

.

.

Faltaba media hora para el medio día, cuando Edward y Anne, atravesaron el umbral de su imponente casa, lo jamás imaginó el joven padre, ni en sus más remotos pensamientos, menos después de haber pasado una monumental rabia en el colegio de Anne, es que al llegar a casa, se encontraría con un desastre mucho peor.

Cinco maletas descansaban en medio del vestíbulo y una muy, pero muy enojada Zafrina, esperaba sentada, en una de las poltronas, Luis XV, emplazadas en el elegante recibidor.

Circunspecta y con la espalda erguida, le dio una mirada furiosa a Anne, quien de inmediato se escondió detrás de su padre, sabiendo de ante mano que es lo que pasaría.

Aunque este hecho para Edward, era una situación recurrente, esperanzando en que fuera otra completamente distinta preguntó―: ¿Qué es lo que hacen todas estás maletas aquí, Zafrina?

—¿Qué no es claro? ―contestó furibunda―. ¡Renuncio!

«¡No, otra vez! ―pensó frustrado y refregó su rostro con sus grandes manos, hasta llegar a jalar su cabello―. ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste ahora, Anne?!».

¿Cómo iba a castigar a la pequeña, después de lo que había vivido en el colegio? Si bien, eran dos situaciones abismalmente distintas, no podía defenderla y a la media hora castigarla, así la pobre niña no entendería nada. Las únicas palabras que vinieron a su cabeza antes de explotar fueron―: Marie Anne, vete a tu cuarto. ¡Ahora!

La pequeña traviesa, que bien sabía la monumental fechoría que había cometido, dio un respingo y con sus pequeños pies, de inmediato corrió escaleras arriba.

―¡Y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene! ―agregó Edward, cuando la pequeña iba por la mitad de la escalera, luego dirigiéndose a la niñera dijo―: Zafrina, ¿podríamos conversar más calmados en mi oficina por favor?

—Lo siento señor Cullen, diga lo que me diga, renuncio, lo que ha ocurrido, terminó con la poca paciencia que me quedaba con su hija. ¡Ya no la aguanto más! —exclamó ofuscada Zafrina, poniéndose de pie.

―Después de usted…

Sin prestar atención a su molestia, Edward hizo un educado ademán, instando a la mujer a caminar en dirección a su despacho, cosa que ella hizo, metiendo su cartera debajo del brazo y haciendo un violento desprecio.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué atrocidad habrá hecho ahora?», especuló caminado detrás de la niñera.

¿Qué es lo que haría Edward si no lograba revertir la decisión de Zafrina? El joven bien sabía, que ya no podía llamar nunca más a la agencia de niñeras. La última vez que había sucedido esto, le habían advertido claramente que Zafrina, sería la última institutriz que le enviarían. Cabe resaltar que en esa oportunidad habían accedido, después de que Edward les hiciera un cheque con una suculenta suma de dinero. Lo único que en estos momentos tenía claro el contrariado y joven padre, es que antes muerto antes de pedirle ayuda a su madre, aunque eso significara que no pudiera viajar a Las Vegas.

La alta mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho, esperó a que Edward la abriera y la invitara a ingresar, cosa que hizo dándole una mirada envenenada.

―Tome asiento, por favor ―ofreció Edward, rodeando su escritorio y se sentó en la negra y presuntuosa butaca.

―No gracias, estoy muy bien de pie.

A Edward le pareció estar viviendo un _déjà vu_.

«Jodida vieja», gruñó Edward mentalmente, observando a la mujer que yacía parada frente a él, como una estatua de mármol. Su rictus severo, inflexible, evidentemente convencerla para que se quedase, no sería tarea fácil.

—Zafrina —habló Edward con cautela, en un tono suave, aterciopelado, convincente―. ¿Qué travesura tan grande puede haber hecho, Anne? Téngale un poco de más paciencia, tan solo tiene seis años…

Ella rio con sorna, negó con su cabeza y abrió sus labios para escupir con desdén―: ¿Recuerda el juego que le regaló su hermana para confeccionarle vestidos a sus muñecas? ―Edward asintió lentamente y frunció el ceño con terror previendo lo que vendría―. ¡Pues esa maldita niña con cara de ángel, no ha encontrado nada mejor que experimentar con toda mi ropa! Y cuando le digo toda, es porque es: ¡Toda! —exclamó furibunda agitando sus brazos abiertos hacia el cielo y recalcando las sílabas de toda—. ¿Dígame usted ahora, si eso no le parece motivo suficiente para que tome todas mis cosas y me largue de aquí, sin más?

«Si es que le queda alguna», pensó malicioso Edward.

Necesitaba imperiosamente que Zafrina se quedara, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a considerar propuestas que la mujer, no podría resistir:

«¡Le compraré la puta galería Lafayette si es necesario».

«¡Aumentaré al doble su salario!».

Pero ahora que ella había mencionado el atentado contra su vestimenta, Edward prestó atención a su atuendo, como jamás lo había hecho y se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, eran unos ropajes de lo más estrafalarios. La mujer tenía varias de capas de ropa puesta encima, acomodadas de tal forma, que una tapaba el gran agujero que tenía la otra. Era como si a la ropa la hubiesen atacado enormes y mutantes polillas o Zafrina se hubiese disfrazado de queso _Gruyere_(3).

En ese mismo segundo, gracias a las imaginativas y algo infantiles comparaciones del joven, se esfumaron todas las expectativas ―si es que alguna vez las hubo―, de que la niñera no renunciara, los ofrecimientos de mejor salario y un nuevo guardarropa. Edward, que a esa altura estaba haciendo lo posible por aguantar su risa que amenazaba con escapársele desfachatada, no se pudo contener más y explotó a carcajadas; carcajadas que convulsionaron su cuerpo e hicieron rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

―Zafrina… ―balbuceó torpemente entre los espasmos―, perdóneme por favor, no quise reírme de usted, lo que pasa es que… ―intentó disculparse, pero sus verdes ojos repararon en nuevos agujeros, lo que le provocó más risa, que lo incapacitó para articular alguna frase coherente.

―No podía esperar menos de usted…—expresó Zafrina con incontenible odio—. A alguien tenía que salir esa niña del demonio ―y sin decir más, la mujer se giró sobre sus talones y salió dando pasos furibundos de la oficina de Edward, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo se volteó y dijo―: Puede mandar mi finiquito a la agencia. ¡Hasta nunca, señor Cullen!

Ese fue el final para la niñera número trece o catorce de Marie Anne…

―¡Diablos! ¡Qué importa ya, el puto número! ―Edward rugió mortalmente cabreado, jalando su cabello algo desesperado, aunque debía reconocer que se había reído como no lo hacía hace años―. Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen, ¿qué mierda vas hacer ahora?

Estaba furioso con Anne, sus travesuras parecían aumentar de intensidad más y más. Furioso con él mismo, por no haber sido capaz de contener sus carcajadas y haberse soltado riendo como un estúpido crío. Y por último, estaba furioso con Alice. Era la segunda vez en el día, en que los problemas que había generado Anne, ella estaba directamente involucrada.

―Alice me metió en este problema, Alice me tendrá que sacar…

.

.

Isabella se encontraba reunida con sus amigos, como de costumbre en el Café de la Paix, establecimiento que quedaba justo enfrente del palacio de la ópera. Acostumbraban a ir diariamente, después de los extenuantes ensayos y era su punto de reunión, específicamente el de los lunes, donde todos juntos, como una manera de ejercitarse y desprenderse de manera divertida del estrés que llevaban encima, practicaban _Pole Dance_(4).

—Lo siento chicos, realmente quiero acompañarlos, pero esta vez no puedo. Es necesario que hoy mismo encuentre un nuevo trabajo, y ya me he entretenido lo suficiente aquí con ustedes —se disculpó Isabella, tomando el último sorbo de su coca light e hizo el intento de pararse, cosa que Riley impidió, al pasar un brazo por sus delgados hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Y no te entretienes más, porque eres una cabezota. No te quieres ir a vivir con Riley y con Jasper, así podrías ahorrar mucho dinero y ahora, tus preocupaciones solo serían divertirte todo el día con nosotros —la acusó Jacob, quien coqueto estaba sentado en las piernas de Demetri.

Una hermosa sonrisa, se extendió en los labios de Riley y agradeció con la mirada la insistencia de Jacob, acarició el dorso de la mano derecha Bella, que tenía entrelazada con la suya por delante de ellos, con el dedo pulgar.

—¿Escuchas hermosa? ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Jake, de una vez? —Acercó su rostro al de Bella y frotó su respingona nariz con la suya, dejó un casto beso en sus labios y susurró sobre ellos—: Vamos, acepta cariño, prometo que me comportaré como un caballero.

—¡Nos comportaremos como caballeros! —lo secundó Jasper.

Los labios de Isabella se desplegaron en una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y con suavidad contestó un rotundo—: No.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Danos paciencia con esta mujer! —refunfuñó Jake, rodando los ojos y agitando los brazos al aire.

Todos los integrantes de la mesa, rieron gracias a sus exagerados aspavientos, apoyando la molestia de Jacob. Ninguno llegaba a comprender realmente, la empecinada resistencia de Bella, la oferta no podía ser más estupenda.

Riley y Jasper, vivían en una hermosa callejuela adoquinada, flanqueada por románticos y elegantes edificios, en _Île Saint-Louis_(5), propiedad de los padres de Riley, la cual estaba a su completa disposición, ya que el joven al igual que Jasper, eran provenientes de Londres. No había alquiler que pagar, tampoco cuentas, ni siquiera la dejarían cooperar con la comida —tampoco era como si los tres comieran mucho—, realidad abismalmente distinta al régimen de media pensión, que Isabella vivía en las dependencias universitarias de la compañía de _Ballet_.

Cualquiera que observara desde afuera, ésta amena conversación entre amigos, tendería a pensar que Isabella se estaba haciendo la interesante, que sus negativas no eran más que mera coquetería, para aquel chico que se notaba a leguas traía loco. Sin embargo, la verdad, no podía ser más distante de eso.

Si bien, desde la noche del estreno del Cascanueces, Riley e Isabella habían comenzado una relación, esta aun no era formal o lo suficientemente afianzada, como para que ella aceptara semejante ofrecimiento. Por lo demás, orgullosa al igual que su madre, jamás aceptaría recibir caridad de nadie, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y con certeza, esta situación no lo era. Bella quería, podía, y debía trabajar y estudiar para surgir, esa era una importante lección que le había enseñado Renée, todo lo contrario a vivir de allegada, mucho menos, tener que depender de otra persona.

Otra de sus razones para su negativa y no menos importante, es que recién comenzaban a conocerse como pareja. Poco había avanzado su «cuasi noviazgo», si es que así podía llamársele, ya que el tiempo que Renée permaneció en París, Isabella evidentemente se lo dedicó a su madre y no a sus amigos, por lo que sus encuentros, se remitían solo a los extenuantes ensayos y a las funciones por las noches, donde ambos debían actual de manera profesional.

Solo dos veces habían salido, y difícilmente a esa excursión podría llamársele cita, si a ella sumamos el _pack_ completo de amigos y a su madre en la ecuación. Pero, ¿qué más podían hacer? Bella ansiaba que Renée conociera a sus amigos fuera del ámbito de sus estudios —tanto como lo deseaba su madre—, así como también, todos ellos querían conocer a la progenitora de Bella. Paseos divertidos y fantásticos, habían resultado de esas dos salidas

Quizá un punto a favor, para la aceptar la «eventual» mudanza, es que a Bella no le cabían dudas de que Riley, era un buen chico y que sus galantes promesas de caballerosidad, las cumpliría a cabalidad. De todo el tiempo que llevaban bailando juntos, el joven jamás se había sobrepasado, ni siquiera cuando sus manos, por necesidad, habían tenido que tocar más allá del límite permitido; siempre había sido cauteloso, tierno y profesional. Y eso a ella, no le podía gustar más; aunque también, se lo agradecía.

No es que Bella fuera una joven remilgada, pero tampoco era «doña experiencia», con respecto al tema de los novios. Solo había tenido uno formal en la secundaria y su relación, estuvo basada más en el amor fraternal, que en el amoroso o el pasional. Por esa misma razón, habían terminado y hasta el día de hoy, continuaban siendo buenos amigos.

Bella sonrió, al recodar a James.

Lamentablemente para Riley, ese punto a favor, no era lo suficiente fuerte para que Isabella aceptara vivir con él, ya que la razón más poderosa de todas y quizá la real culpable de la negativa de la joven, la tenía arraigada en lo más profundo de su corazón: Bella no estaba segura de que Riley, fuese aquel loco y apasionado amor, por el cual esperaba y estaba deseosa de vivir. Había una pieza importante que le faltaba a este rompecabezas y estaba ansiosa por descubrirla.

El entretenido debate, que continuaba en la mesa, había adquirido hasta un ridículo nombre: «todos contra la cabezota de Isabella». La única que parecía estar medianamente de acuerdo, con la firme negativa de la joven era Alice, quien tomada de la mano de Jasper —ambos sentados enfrentando a Riley y a su amiga—, observaba la conversación con sus ojos verdes de gato, sin emitir palabra al respecto. Sólo había pronunciado un escueto: «como Bella quiera», cuando Demetri desde la orilla de la mesa consultó su opinión. Respuesta que para Isabella, por supuesto, no pasó inadvertida y se preguntó a que se debía.

De hecho le importaba la opinión de su amiga, ya que en el departamento también vivía Jasper. Estaba decidida a preguntárselo cuando el teléfono de Alice, que descansaba encima de la mesa, sonó a todo volumen interrumpiendo la animada conversación.

En los labios de Alice se desplegó una sincera sonrisa, al ver en la pantalla quien era: «Edward».

—¡Hermanito! —saludó Alice feliz de la vida, llevando el aparato a su oreja y dando saltitos en el asiento.

Felicidad que Bella observó, se esfumó tan pronto como vino, ya que su amiga frunció el ceño y molesta contestó—: Buenos días, Edward Anthony Cullen. ¿Cómo estoy? Muy bien, gracias. Sí, yo también te quiero…

Bella sonrió ante el enfurruñado monólogo, por lo visto Alice, estaba discutiendo con su hermano. Fue inevitable para ella no seguir la adictiva conversación, ver a Alice molesta, era una faceta completamente nueva, su amiga se caracterizaba por ser prudente y tener buen carácter.

—¡Como que culpa mía! —Alice guardó silencio mientras comenzaba a enrojecer—. ¡Porque tú como siempre no estabas zopenco! —gritó de pronto haciendo saltar a todos en la mesa.

Bella y Riley, rieron al escuchar el anticuado insulto.

—Ali, cálmate cariño…—Jasper pidió en susurros, al ver que su novia, comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Sin embargo Alice, no le prestó atención y gruñó—: ¡Sí, estoy con él y no lo llames así! Mira Edward —continuó sin darle respiro a su hermano—, le dije que le pegara a la maldita niña, porque la muy condenada se lo merecía, y tú jamás le hubieses enseñado algo como eso, gracias a la estúpida convicción de que quieres que se convierta en una señorita. ¡Es cosa de ver nada más, al remilgado colegio que la mandas! —Bufó exasperada y sin tomar aire continuó—: Y no me digas que no estuvo correcto, porque ahora tú has tenido que vivir en carne propia, las despiadadas burlas de esa horrible cría. Ojalá alguien, me hubiese aconsejado como yo lo hice con Anne, cuando era niña.

Alice calló por unos minutos, escuchando con atención lo que Edward le decía y de pronto, inesperadamente, ella comenzó a reír.

—¡Oh! ¡No te sientas, Edward! ―más risas―. Ya sé que tú me defendías tontito —dijo esto en tono meloso—. Al menos hasta que te mandaron a ese estúpido internado —hizo una mueca de asco.

Otro silencio acompañó a la conversación de los hermanos Cullen, seguido de festivas carcajadas, un «se lo merecía, su ropa era horrible» y un «vieja maldita». Después, vinieron millones de asentimientos y «aja» de parte de Alice, quien aún tenía la atención de todos sus amigos.

De pronto, los gatunos ojos de Alice Cullen, letales se clavaron en Bella, una sonrisa enorme y complacida se instaló en sus labios, y con una seguridad deslumbrante dijo―: Déjamelo a mí, hermanito. Yo tengo la solución, para todos tus problemas…

Y finalmente le cortó.

El ambiente entre los amigos se volvió expectante, para nadie pasó desapercibido, el cambio de actitud de Alice, que ahora sonreía abiertamente, mostrando todos sus relucientes y blancos dientes, con esa repentina y abrasadora mirada, aun puesta sobre Bella.

—Isabella Swan —Alice pronunció el nombre de su amiga con aire ceremonioso y luego dijo—: Estás contratada.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue la exclamación que hicieron al unísono, todos los chicos que compartían en la mesa.

Ninguno comprendía absolutamente nada, la situación en sí, había sido muy extraña. Primero, la felicidad de Alice al hablar con su hermano, luego, su repentina molestia, otra vez felicidad, para terminar diciendo que al parecer Bella tenía trabajo.

—¿Ustedes se llaman, Isabella Swan? —inquirió una divertida Alice, con su ceja derecha alzada, a los hombres, que al igual que Bella, estaban con la boca abierta.

—Alice, me puedes explicar, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Isabella cuando logró articular palabra, después de la bizarra y repentina situación.

—Simple, mi querida amiga. Necesitabas un trabajo, ya lo tienes.

—Pero, ¿como…?

—Sí, ¡pero cómo! —exigió saber Jacob, interrumpiendo a Bella, el pobre estaba que se comía las uñas de la curiosidad.

—Tranquilo cariño… —dijo Demetri, sobando la espalda de su ansioso novio—, Alice nos va a explicar. Porque no vas a explicar, ¿cierto?

Los únicos que mantenían relativa calma eran Riley y Jasper, aunque el primero, en su interior lamentó esa información. Realmente estaba esperanzado, en que aquella chica de los ojos chocolate que lo traía loco, aceptara vivir con él, aunque muy en el fondo, también sabía que era algo que no iba suceder, al menos pronto. Bella parecía mantener una distancia constante con él, barrera contra la cual, luchaba día a día por derribar.

—Si se callan algún día…

Todos los amigos, hicieron el gesto de cerrar la boca con candado y tirar la llave. Alice rio por sus tonterías, al parecer, pasar tanto tiempo juntos, los mimetizaba.

—Verán…—comenzó Alice creando expectación, apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa, entrelazó sus pequeñas manos y se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de Bella—. Mi hermano mayor, Edward, tiene una hermosa niña de seis años y en este preciso momento, se ha quedado sin niñera. Ahí, es donde entras tú, mi querida amiga.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué no es obvio?

—No.

—Mira, lo expondré de esta forma. Mi hermano es un importante arquitecto, por ende su trabajo lo consume, sobre todo los viajes. La niñera ha renunciado y ya no tiene tiempo de llamar a la agencia para que le envíen una nueva, porque hoy como todos sabemos es lunes y él, el miércoles debe estar en Las Vegas.

—¿Y tú quieres que yo sea su niñera? —preguntó Bella, incrédula de las palabras de su amiga, tanto, que pasó completamente por alto, la ciudad que visitaría Edward.

Coincidencia, que no pasó inadvertida para Riley, sumado al brillo maquiavélico de los ojos de su amiga, se preguntó que sería lo que estaba tramando Alice.

«Alice perdió, la razón», reflexionó Isabella, ante el ofrecimiento de su amiga que le parecía por lejos descabellado. ¿Qué diablos sabía ella de cuidar niños? Nada, absolutamente nada.

—Exacto, mi querido Watson…—contestó pagada de sí misma Alice Cullen, citando la célebre frase de Sherlock Holmes.

—Ali, amor, ¿crees que sea prudente que Bella trabaje con tu hermano?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —rebatió Alice encarando a su novio, y le advirtió con la mirada que guardara silencio, volvió a mirar a Bella y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía dijo—: Amiga, aún no escuchas la mejor parte de mi ofrecimiento.

—Espera Alice —Bella la detuvo algo abrumada, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos—. En verdad te lo agradezco, pero yo no sé nada sobre cuidar niños.

—¡Uf, que mujer! —Alice resopló cansada y negó con la cabeza—. Aun no has terminado de escucharme y ya te estás negando. Primero, déjame terminar de hablar, ¿sí? —Bella asintió—. Ese es el punto Bella, no importa que no sepas, porque no tendrás que cuidarla, Annie solo necesita compañía y tampoco lo es tanta. Es una niña, va al colegio, tiene actividades extra programáticas, la compañía se basa más que nada en las noches, ¿ves?

—¿Y cómo lo haré cuando tengamos función? —Bella soltó la mano de Riley, se cruzó de brazos, apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y alzó la ceja derecha desafiándola, pensando que para esta pregunta, Alice no tendría respuesta.

—Pero ahora no tenemos función tonta, la temporada del Cascanueces ha terminado. Mira Bella, acepta por lo menos por ahora, ¿sí? Después vemos que pasará con las noches, cuando la nueva obra esté montada, además queda mucho para eso todavía, luego, si no puedes combinarlo, yo misma te ayudaré a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Por favor, Bella, mi hermano está desesperado, él lo necesita y tú lo necesitas. ¡Hasta podrás ahorrar! Ya que la paga es excelente, no tendrás que hacer nada en la casa, porque para eso hay un batallón de empleados, además de que tendrás transporte, techo y comida.

Bella evaluó la propuesta en silencio. Si bien, era la mejor oferta de trabajo que tendría, insuperable frente a esas condiciones, había algo en el maravilloso cuento de hadas que Alice le había contado, que no le encajaba.

—Bella, no te niegues esta excelente oportunidad —insistió Alice—. Al menos dime que mañana irás a hablar con mi hermano, después de que Edward te explique, si no te gusta, te niegas y ya. No veo donde está el gran problema.

—¡Sí, acepta de una vez, Bella! ¡Y no te hagas de rogar, que ya muero por que nos vayamos al estudio de _Pole Dance!_ —gritó Jake, sin poder contener un minuto más sus ansias.

—Di que sí, Bella. ¿Querías un trabajo? Pues éste mi querida amiga, te ha caído del cielo y siendo objetivo, no puede ser mejor —Demetri secundó la moción de Jake.

A la pareja, le había parecido una oferta de trabajo estupenda.

«No puede ser peor, ya que no conocen al gruñón hermano de Alice», Jasper pensó con sorna, al recordar a Edward, su desagradable carácter y el despectivo y homofóbico apodo que le había puesto, sin embargo, se limitó a guardar silencio tal como se lo había pedido Alice. Ya llegaría el minuto en que estuvieran a solas, para preguntarle qué es lo que estaba tramando. Podía poner sus manos al fuego, para apostar que en este extraño ofrecimiento, había intensiones ocultas.

—¿Tu qué dices? —preguntó Bella mirando a Riley, quien hasta el momento, había estado muy callado.

El corazón del joven, dio un brinco de felicidad. Era la primera vez que Bella le consultaba su opinión sobre algo importante, y para Riley, esta era una señal inequívoca que poco a poco, comenzaba a bajar sus barreras. Alentado por esta inesperada muestra de confianza, decidió guardar en el baúl de los recuerdos, lo que realmente le hubiese gustado decir y contestó—: Acepta, hermosa, ¿qué malo puede pasar? ¡Es solo una niña! —dejó un suave beso en sus labios y acarició su largo cabello.

«Es solo una niña, con un padre más odioso que el mismo Satanás», articuló Jasper, en su mente con desprecio.

Bella, al ver que todos sus amigos estaban de acuerdo, sintió que no había escapatoria. Comenzó a notar como inexplicablemente, aumentaba a una velocidad vertiginosa su frecuencia cardiaca, y creyó que su corazón iba salir volando de su pecho, cuando pronunció las palabras que le sonaron a condena—: Sí, acepto.

Las exclamaciones de dicha no se hicieron esperar, los jóvenes se pusieron de pie de un salto y se dispusieron a disfrutar, de lo que les quedaba de día; después de todo, para eso se habían reunido.

—¡Genial! Ahora veré tu hermoso cuerpo, deslizarse sensualmente por el caño nena —bromeó Jake tomando a Bella del brazo y la sacó casi volando a la calle.

Entre risas los jóvenes salieron del café y caminaron en dirección al estudio de _Pole Dance. _Los chicos iban felices, tonteando como adolescentes por la acera, Alice reía de sus tonterías, sin embargo Bella, iba muy seria; seriedad, que no pasó inadvertida para Alice.

—Vas muy callada —señaló, al observar que Isabella, no compartía el festivo caminar de los chicos—. ¿Algo va mal? ¿Estás triste porque se fue tu mamá?

Formuló las preguntas con algo de temor, pensando en que Bella tal vez, se había arrepentido de haber aceptado.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió y sonrió al recordar a su amorosa madre—, pero no es por eso.

—¿Por qué, entonces?

—Porque para ser franca, no entiendo nada... —explicó con timidez, no quería ofender a Alice, con el enjambre de dudas que rondaban en su mente.

La oferta que la había hecho Alice, no podía ser más tentadora, las condiciones de trabajo le parecían tan perfectas, que le llegaba a dar miedo, estaba segura que algún vacio debía tener todo eso. Bella había aprendido con los años, que la vida podía ser cualquier cosa, pero por lejos, no era perfecta y la situación de su hermano y su pequeña hija, le parecía extraña.

¿Por qué era una niña tan sola? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Por qué el hermano de Alice no cuidaba de su hija por las noches?, todas esas preguntas paseaban por la mente de Bella. Quizá, la incógnita más importante para ella era: ¿Por qué su familia no le ayudaba? O mejor dicho: ¿Por qué él no le pedía ayuda a su familia?

No es como que Bella, estuviese al tanto de cómo era la familia de Alice, ella era más bien reservada con ese tema, solo conocía a Tanya, obviamente porque también pertenecía a la compañía de _Ballet_, y aunque Isabella había observado que ella y Alice no tenían una relación cercana, tampoco se podía decir que eran enemigas. Su relación era afectuosa y cordial, e Isabella creía que Tanya era una buena chica. Con respecto al resto de sus familiares, Alice jamás los mencionaba, exceptuando a su hermano, Edward, que más bien le parecía que era una preocupación constante para su amiga. A su favor, podía decir que tampoco en todos estos meses, la había escuchado quejarse de ellos, aunque siempre daba la impresión que Alice prefería estar fuera de su casa.

—Sin miedo, Bella, pregúntame lo que me quieras preguntar —aseguró Alice, interrumpiendo las temerosas cavilaciones de Bella.

—Debo decirte Alice que la idea me parece tentadora, pero perdona que te diga esto, pero encuentro un poco extraña toda esta situación. No entiendo porque si tu hermano trabaja tanto, tu familia no le ayuda con su hija y además, ¿donde está su madre?

—Oh, eso…

Las preguntas de Bella, parecieron esfumar la elocuencia de Alice, quien se mordió un segundo el labio inferior, pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Ella sabía que para Edward era un tema complicado del cual no le gustaba hablar y, mucho menos que la gente se enterara, pero a la vez, tampoco quería mentirle a Bella. Desde el primer día que Isabella Swan, pisó las instalaciones del prestigioso _Ballet_ de París, algo le dijo a Alice, llámese intervención divina, corazonada, presentimiento, buena intuición o cualquiera de esas, que aquella chica de cabellos castaños con tonos caoba y esa intensa y achocolatada mirada, sería la solución para la tristeza permanente de su hermano. Innumerables veces le había intentado hablar a Edward de Isabella, todas ellas sin éxito, y ahora le parecía que esta oportunidad había caído del cielo y era una, que no podía desaprovechar.

—Su mamá está muerta —largó finalmente sin anestesia—. Y no me preguntes que pasó con ella, porque si Edward se entera que te conté, me mata. Es un tema demasiado doloroso para él, del cual no puede ni oír hablar. Si algún día el quiere contártelo, bien por él, pero yo no puedo —terminó de explicar pensando esperanzada, «y ojalá la haga».

—Sí, entiendo —contestó Bella asintiendo, imaginando lo devastador que debe ser, que muera la persona que amas.

En cierto sentido, sintió empatía hacia Edward, especulando en que quizás para ella, tampoco sería un tema agradable de hablar.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! —gritó Jacob un poco más adelante, al ver que las dos amigas se habían quedado rezagadas en su caminar—. ¡Por si no lo sabían, queremos llegar hoy!

Ambas chicas rieron del permanente y ansioso entusiasmo de Jake, y apuraron el paso. Alice agradeció en silencio la interrupción, la otra respuesta, es la que quizá terminaría de espantar a Bella, para que tristemente ella terminara rechazando el trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección de _Rue Réamur_ y _Rue Montmartre_, y solo un par de cuadras les quedaban para llegar al estudio de _Pole Dance_, Bella recordó—: Alice, no contestaste mi otra pregunta.

«¡Maldición! —gruñó la chica en su mente—. Era obvio que no lo olvidaría, ¿en qué pensabas, Alice Cullen?».

—Ah, eso… —Alice frunció el ceño, pensando en la mejor forma de describir a Edward, sin arruinarlo todo antes de haber comenzado—. Bueno, sí, a ver…, como te explico… Mi hermano es un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? Obstinado. Es muy cabezota, no le gusta recibir ayuda de nadie, con suerte la mía, y solo cuando viaja. Tiene esta extraña fijación, que Marie Anne, es únicamente responsabilidad de él y de nadie más.

Alice elevó una pequeña plegaria al cielo, para que su escueta respuesta, conformase a Bella y fuera de todo pronóstico, así pasó. Aquella inverosímil explicación, en vez de espantar a Bella, la enterneció. A su mente vino el claro recuerdo de Charles Swan y los momentos, aunque escasos, en que se comportó como un buen padre.

Una de las mayores tristezas con las que cargaba la joven, era haber tenido un padre violento y lunático, y de solo imaginarse al hermano de Alice, cuidando solo a su pequeña hija, le derretía el corazón; para Bella, no era común ver hombres abnegados. No obstante, para ella fue inevitable pensar, que aquella responsabilidad que a Edward le correspondía por las noches, se la trasladaba a la niñera, fue incapaz de juzgarlo. Quizá, él se mataba trabajando para mantener a su pequeña hija y por las noches llegaba agotado. Bella mejor que nadie, sabía lo difícil que era intentar criar un niño, con un solo padre; años de experiencia junto a Renée, podían confirmarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reflexiones, Isabella seguía reticente al repentino ofrecimiento que supuestamente arreglaba su problema, por lo expresó—: No sé Alice, en verdad necesito el trabajo, pero es todo muy repentino y como te dije, yo no tengo experiencia cuidando niños… Además, ¿quién te dice que tu hermano me contratará?

Preguntó Bella como su último intento de arrancar de la situación, lucubrando que tan obstinado era ese tal Edward, a quien comenzaba imaginar cómo un hombre mayor, feo, barbudo y muy gruñón.

Alice clavó sus verdes ojos de gato unos segundos sobre Bella, y la observó de arriba a abajo. Su sonrisa se amplió y destilando grados exorbitantes de suficiencia, abrió sus rosados labios para decretar—: Créeme, lo hará.

.

.

Isabella, subió con rapidez, las escalinatas del metro en la estación, _Esplanade de La Défense_, no quería llegar tarde a dichosa entrevista de trabajo con el hermano de Alice. Se había asegurado de salir media hora antes de lo previsto, ya que a pesar de los casi siete meses que llevaba viviendo en Francia, jamás había estado en el moderno barrio de negocios de _La Défense_ —aunque pasaba todos los días por ahí cuando iba o venía de la residencia universitaria— y tenía miedo de perderse.

Siguió las indicaciones de Alice al pie de la letra, por qué calles caminar y dónde girar. Por un momento, lamentó haber rechazado el insistente ofrecimiento de Riley de acompañarla, pero Isabella tenía la convicción de que este trámite lo debía hacer sola. Como un turista más, quería maravillarse con todo y con nada, de los enormes rascacielos que contrastaban con la maravillosa arquitectura histórica de París, de los elegantes restaurantes, los centros comerciales, en la gente que con rapidez caminaba a sus trabajos, pero no permitió que su curiosidad la distrajera, su único objetivo era llegar a la Torre First, a más tardar a las nueve y media de la mañana, ya que Edward la había citado a las diez.

Sus pasos decididos y firmes la llevaron hasta el frontis del alto y acristalado edificio, cuando el reloj marcaba veinte minutos para las diez, por lo que se adentró velozmente directo a los elevadores, sin reparar en mayores detalles.

Con cinco personas que esperaban antes que ella —tres hombres y dos mujeres—, se subió al elevador y le pidió amablemente al hombre que estaba más cerca del tablero, si podía marcar por ella el número cuarenta.

Isabella no se había percatado de lo nerviosa que estaba —nerviosismo que por lo demás le parecía absurdo— hasta que el elevador comenzó a ascender y las dos mujeres bajaron en la octava planta. Ahora, que iba sola con los tres trajeados hombres, podía ver claramente por el rabillo del ojo, su imagen en el espejo y hacia donde estaba clavada la vista de los especímenes masculinos, que la acompañaban: sus piernas.

«Te odio, Alice —pensó gimiendo de frustración, viendo como los tres desvergonzados sumaban su trasero a su impúdica exploración—. ¡Malditos y atrevidos franceses!».

Cuatro veces se había cambiado de ropa esta mañana, para verse decente frente a los ojos de «don obstinado» —apodo con que había bautizado a Edward después de escuchar esa escueta y poco reveladora explicación de él, por parte de Alice—, hasta que su querida amiga la había llamado para aconsejarle—: ¡Ponte vestido, Bella! ¡Ese negro que te queda fantástico!

Postulando que así se vería más angelical, «tan 'angelical', que estos tres degenerados, no dejan de desnudarme con la mirada. ¡Te odio, Alice!».

Harta de su insolente y acosadora exploración, Isabella se volteó hacia ellos y furiosa los encaró—: ¿Se les perdió algo, Neanderthals?

Los tres hombres, sin rastro de vergüenza se carcajearon y se encogieron de hombros. Sin embargo, el regaño consiguió que mantuvieran la vista al frente. Gracias a Dios, uno a uno, fueron descendiendo hasta que Isabella se quedó sola, cuando el elevador llegó a la planta veinte.

Y ahora en soledad, podía contemplar su reflejo frente al espejo perfectamente. Con los ojos muy abiertos y algo inseguros, lamentando haber escuchado a Alice, repasó cada detalle su atuendo. El negro vestido, no muy ceñido, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, el morado abrigo que acentuaba su cintura y terminaba a la altura de esta, sus altas botas y sus negras medias con diseño, que transparentaban la cremosa piel de sus piernas.

Era un lindo atuendo, pero ya no le parecía prudente para ir a una entrevista de trabajo.

«Muy corto… —gimió de frustración tironeando el faldón en un pobre intento de sumarle centímetros, cosa que obviamente sería imposible—. Demasiado corto».

Suspiró rendida, cuando el elevador iba en la planta treinta y cinco, al menos su cabello arreglado en cuidadas ondas hasta casi llegar a la cintura y su delicado maquillaje, estaban hermosos y perfectos.

El número treinta y nueve apareció en el tablero, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a martillear en sus oídos, mordió su labio inferior y finalmente… cuarenta.

«Que pase lo que tenga que pasar», articuló en su mente, las puertas se abrieron acompañadas del típico y molesto sonido de una campanilla e Isabella, irguió su postura y orgullosa salió del ascensor.

«Vulturi Construction», rezaba en letras plateadas, grandes y brillantes empotradas en el blanquecino muro que había detrás de una elegante, semicircular y caoba recepción, donde dos chicas rubias severamente peinadas, con un moño hacia atrás, labios rojos y ojos destacados en negro, afanadas atendían las llamadas desde un auricular y un micrófono, puesto en su cabeza. Iban tan uniformadas que a Bella se le asemejaron a un par de gemelas.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella, a la gemela número uno, quien había cortado su llamada.

—Buenos días —contentó la rubia mujer—. Bienvenida a Vulturi Construction, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Isabella Swan, y tengo cita con el señor Edward Cullen a las diez —Bella se presentó con seguridad y no se intimidó, frente a los escrutadores ojos con que la observó la gemela número uno, al oír el nombre de la persona con quien tenía su cita.

Incluso la gemela número dos, que aun hablaba como loro por su auricular, clavó sus ojos en ella al escuchar.

La primera mujer, con rapidez tecleó quien sabe qué cosa con su ordenador, sus ojos ávidos buscaron en la pantalla y luego asintió.

—Sí, aquí esta su nombre —informó—. Camine por el pasillo —indicó con su dedo índice el largo corredor de la derecha—. Cuando llegue al final doble a la derecha, camine otra vez hasta el final, encontrará otra recepción, ahí debe presentarse con Emily, la secretaria del señor Cullen.

—Gracias —contestó Bella y a pasos rápidos se dirigió al corredor.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse escuchó:

—¿Otra niñera?

—Ésta es demasiado joven, comparada con las demás, ¿no crees?

—Veamos cuánto dura o si soporta al gruñón…

Luego, ambas mujeres rieron.

«¡Diablos! ¿En qué embrollo me metiste Alice?», pensó Bella, evaluando la posibilidad de olvidarse de todo y arrancar.

Pero Isabella, al igual que su madre, era una luchadora y no por las simples palabras de al parecer dos chismosas, ella se iba a amilanar. No señor. Tampoco juzgaría, hasta que tuviera toda la información y los hechos frente sus mismos ojos. Bella necesitaba el trabajo, para poder seguir cumpliendo sus sueños y eso era lo único que importaba.

Con esa convicción llegó a la nueva recepción, muy parecida a la otra, pero a la vez abismalmente diferente. Esta enfrentaba un enorme muro de cristal, que cubría toda la extensión del recibidor de izquierda a derecha y del piso hasta el techo, que brindaba una vista sin igual de la ciudad de París. La secretaria de Edward Cullen, era una mujer morena de unos cuarenta años y aunque también estaba perfectamente arreglada y maquillada, su semblante era amable.

Bella, al igual que la vez anterior y a pesar de su nerviosismo, se presentó sin titubear, la mujer confirmó su presencia ahí, la invitó a tomar asiento — en los mullidos sillones que había instalados en la estancia a modo de sala de espera— y le ofreció un café cuando faltaban diez minutos para las diez.

Isabella acomodó su menuda humanidad en un sofá individual, el que enfrentaba la puerta, donde supuso la esperaba Edward y fue inevitable para ella, imaginar cómo luciría el hermano de Alice.

«Quizá, es un viejo barbudo y panzón», lucubró al recodar que las gemelas lo habían tachado de gruñón y Alice de obstinado.

Arrepentida de no haber sido más curiosa y haberle preguntado mas detalles a Alice, algo mínimo y básico como la edad de su hermano, ya que ahora no estaría imaginando tonterías, que si resultaban ciertas, amenazaban con se tentara de la risa, y se esfumaran su posibilidades de trabajo.

—Puede pasar, señorita Swan —informó, la secretaria de Edward Cullen interrumpiendo sus infantiles reflexiones, cosa que agradeció.

Bella se levantó del sillón, irguió su postura todo lo que sus altos tacos se lo permitían, secó la transpiración helada de sus manos en su vestido y a pasos resueltos se dirigió a la puerta donde se detuvo, miró por última vez a Emily necesitando nueva aprobación, la mujer amablemente le sonrió y asintió alentándola a entrar.

«Suerte», pensó cuando su pequeña mano tomó el asa de la puerta, la giró y obligó a sus pies a avanzar, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Lo que Isabella Swan, de ningún modo razonó, es que en ese pequeño acto de aceptar el inocente ofrecimiento de su amiga, su mundo rápidamente comenzaría a cambiar, gracias a unos penetrantes y fieros ojos verdes, que ahora desconcertados la miraban, y su dueño hermoso e insolente la llamaba al igual que la primera vez:

—¿Pecosa?

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Ok, ok, ok, Ya sé que prometí encuentro entre Bella y Edward, y créanme que lo quería así, pero como algunas ya saben, mi humilde capítulo de 15 hojas terminó en uno de 41 y seguía así, no iba a actualizar nunca y el capítulo terminaría siendo uno de mis acostumbrados monstruos. Es algo que no puedo evitar, y cuando las idean vienen escribo y escribo sin parar. En todo caso, como premio a la espera, quedó bastante largo para que lo disfruten.

Ahora espero ansiosamente sus hermosos comentarios que me sacan mucho más que una sonrisa, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y como disfruto con cada una de sus especulaciones, reclamos y todo lo que sea, siempre es bienvenido.

Millones de gracias, a todas las personas que fielmente me siguen, que me han agregado como su autora favorita, y esta historia también ha pasado a su lista de favoritos. Su apoyo incondicional, es muy, pero muy importante para mí.

Ya vi por ahí que muchas de mis hermosas son seguidoras de Candy Candy, para las que quedaron picadas con el final, y por si no lo saben, el final alternativo cuando se queda con Terry, ¡SI CON TERRY! Jajaja no leyeron mal está en youtube.

Millones de besos! Las quiero y hasta la próxima!

Link del grupo de Fb en el perfil de FF

**Nota del Autor**

**(1)RER: _Réseau Express Régional_: sistema de transporte existente París.**

**(2)Billy Elliot: es una película británica del año 2000. La película se desarrolla durante la huelga de los mineros del Reino Unido de 1984-1985 y se centra en el personaje de un niño de 11 años, Billy Elliot (Jamie Bell), su amor por el baile y su esperanza de convertirse en bailarín de ballet profesional.**

**(3)_Gruyere_: es el típico queso lleno de agujeros, que muestran en los dibujos animados.**

**(4)_Pole Dance_: literalmente en castellano, baile del caño, es una forma de baile erótico femenino. Cuyos orígenes se remontan a la Inglaterra de los años 80 del siglo XXI, se trata de un baile sensual, utilizando como elemento un poste o caño vertical, sobre el cual el/la bailarín/a realiza su actuación.**

**(5)_Île Saint-Louis_: la isla de San Luis, es una de las tres islas que se encuentran al paso del río Sena dentro del actual límite municipal de la ciudad de París. La isla comunica con el resto de París por puentes en ambas orillas del río y con la Isla de la Cité por el Puente Saint-Louis. Hoy en día, es un oasis de calma en el bullicioso centro de París, esta isla sólo tiene calles de sentido único, dos paradas de autobús y ninguna estación de metro. La mayor parte de la isla se dedica a fines residenciales, pero hay varios restaurantes, tiendas, cafeterías y heladerías a pie de calle, así como una gran iglesia, la Iglesia de Saint-Louis-en-l'Île.**


End file.
